


Eclipse

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, Crime Scenes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Akashi hanyalah seorang pendosa dan Furihata hanyalah sebuah boneka...





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Bring Me to Life belongs to Evanescence.  
> I own nothing but my story, i gain no profit from this works but some fun.  
> Happy reading ^_^

_Ketika dunia sudah jatuh dari singgasananya …_   
_Ketika surga bukanlah tempat yang diimpikan lagi oleh setiap insan ..._   
_Ketika neraka menjadi begitu dekat dengan kehidupan manusia ..._   
_._   
_Adalah dosa yang membuat dunia jatuh dari tempatnya bertakhta ..._   
_Adalah dosa yang melahirkan personifikasi para pemimpin emosi ..._   
_Adalah dosa yang memutarbalikan fakta dalam dilema kehidupan nyata…._

 

* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

  
  


_North Rakuzan, Kawasan tak berpenghuni, 05 April 20XX, 08:12 pm …_

  
“Hhh … hhh … ku-mohon, Tuhan … se-lamat-kan aku.”

Pria berusia 40 tahunan itu berlari dengan napas yang tersengal di antara bangunan-bangunan usang yang terbengkalai. Sesekali ia melongok ke belakang, mendapati bayangan hitam yang membuntutinya semenjak ia turun dari bus, masih di sana. Mengejarnya.

Berusaha mengelabui si penguntit, pria paruh baya itu sengaja menuju ke kawasan tak berpenghuni di daerah North Rakuzan. Berharap si penguntit kehilangan jejaknya. Namun ia salah. Ia tak sadar bahwa ialah yang terkelabui dan menuju ke tempat yang dikehendaki si penguntit.

Si pria baru menyadarinya ketika langkah si penguntit yang sepertinya terlihat sengaja begitu santai saat mengikutinya. Dan meski ia telah berlari jauh, si penguntit seperti tak pernah kehilangan jejaknya. Tepat berada sekitar lima-sepuluh meter di belakangnya.

Ketakutan semakin membuat si pria terdesak. Ia mempercepat larinya dan menghilang di balik tikungan, di sebuah gang di antara dua buah gedung. Ditemukannya sebuah tong sampah yang cukup besar, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibaliknya.

Napasnya memburu akibat dingin dari hujan yang menerpanya dan kelelahan berlari. Berlari dari mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ingin dilihatnya sekalipun ia pernah memimpikannya. Oh, tidak, bahkan mimpi buruknya lebih indah ketimbang keadaannya saat ini.

_Klang! Klang! Klang!_

Pria itu semakin merendahkan tubuhnya kala mendengar bunyi yang seperti benturan suatu benda di tiang-tiang listrik yang ada di sekitar tempat itu, ia memeluk kedua kakinya dengan erat, menggulung tubuhnya yang gemetar. Berusaha memelankan napasnya agar tak terdengar oleh siapa pun, apa pun, yang sedang mengejarnya saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sampai ia sendiri bisa mendengar bunyi degupannya.

‘Jangan, kumohon, jangan. Aku mohon ya, Tuhan. Tolong aku. Selamatkan aku.’ Doanya dalam hati.

Seolah terjawab, tak ada lagi suara-suara mencurigakan yang membuatnya ketakutan seperti tadi. Hanya bunyi hujan yang menderas malam itu yang terdengar. Perlahan melepaskan pelukan pada kakinya, si pria kemudian melongokan kepalanya ke belakang dari balik tong sampah tempatnya bersembunyi.

Si pria menghela napas lega saat tak menemukan bayangan apa pun yang mencurigakan di sana.  
Namun itu hanyalah sebuah permulaan. Seperti laut yang menjadi begitu tenang sebelum badai hebat menerjang.

_BRAAK!!!_

Bunyi keras akan sesuatu yang jatuh di atas penutup tong sampah besar tempatnya bersembunyi mengejutkan si pria. Sorot horor tercermin di kedua bola matanya saat dirinya mendongak ke arah suara berasal.

Dua sosok berpakaian hitam itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Seorang di antaranya menyeringai kejam, sementara yang seorang lagi menatapnya dingin.

“Ketemu! Sudah kukatakan kita akan menemukannya, kan?!” ujarnya dengan nada riang, semakin melebarkan seringainya.

“A—A—ja-jangan… k-ku-kumohon.”

Mereka tak memedulikan lirih ketakutan si pria. Si periang hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi permohonan si pria sebelum mengeluarkan pisau dari balik mantelnya, menjilat di sisi yang tajam dengan begitu sensual dan menyerahkannya pada rekannya, si pendiam.

“Giliranmu,” bisiknya di telinga rekannya.

Sementara si pria paruh baya itu membeku di tempat ketika dalam sekejap salah satu penguntitnya yang tak banyak bicara telah berada di belakangnya. Pisau telah menyayat lehernya. Ia bahkan tak sempat berteriak lagi. Matanya yang melotot menjadi saksi saat si penguntit memaksanya menjemput sang malaikat kematian.

  
  


* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

  
  
_Kawasan tak berpenghuni, 06 April 20XX, 08:45 am …_

  
Para petugas kepolisian kota Rakuzan sibuk berlalu-lalang di sebuah kawasan tak berpenghuni di daerah North Rakuzan. Hujan masih turun saat itu.

Darah di mana-mana. Sebagian menciprati dinding gedung di sebelah tong sampah tempat mereka menemukan tubuh utama korban. Sebagian lagi menggenang, bercampur air hujan membuat lorong sempit yang berada di sekitar gedung tua itu berubah menjadi kolam darah. Potongan tubuh lainnya tampak berserakan, menunjukkan kebrutalan sang pembunuh.

Seorang detektif berdiri setelah selesai mengamat-amati keseluruhan tempat itu untuk menemukan bukti yang tertinggal, juga memerhatikan keadaan si korban. Seorang petugas menyerahkan berkas laporan pada sang detektif.

“Ini kasus ke delapan dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan ini, Detektif.”

“Aku tahu. Bisa kauhubungi unit khusus kemari? Ah, tidak ke kantor kepolisian pusat saja.”

“Kiseki no Sedai?”

“Ya. Mau tak mau kita harus melibatkan mereka.”

“Baik, Detektif Imayoshi.”

Imayoshi hanya mampu memandangi tim forensik yang bersusah payah mengumpulkan potongan tubuh yang tercerai berai di lokasi pembunuhan. Wajah lelahnya menengadah ke langit kelam yang masih setia menumpahkan air matanya, seolah ikut berduka atas kematian seorang manusia di kawasan gedung tua yang terbengkalai itu.

‘Tuhan, apakah hari penghukuman-Mu sudah dekat?’ ujarnya sambil menatap langit.

Sang detektif pun berlalu dari tempat kejadian perkara.

  
  


* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

  
  


  
_North Rakuzan, Unknown place, beberapa jam sebelumnya, 01:08 am …_

  
Pemuda itu meringkuk di balik sofa dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menangis terisak-isak, meski tak terdengar suara apa pun dari isakannya itu. Kecuali desah napasnya memburu yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Dari bibirnya terdengar gumaman—komat-kamit yang tak koheren.

Seseorang menghampirinya.

“Anak baik. Anak baik. Kau tak perlu ketakutan seperti itu. Bukankah kau sudah melakukan apa yang telah kuperintahkan, hmm?”

Si pemuda mengangguk patah-patah. Pria itu mengelus rambut coklat berantakan milik si pemuda dengan sayang, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

“Bagus.”

Si pria menyunggingkan seringainya. Ia memeluk tubuh si pemuda yang gemetaran itu dan menggendongnya ke dalam kamar. Si pemuda semakin gelisah.

“Hei, tenang. Aku tidak akan menghukummu. Bagaimana kalau … aku memberimu hadiah?”

Seketika pupil mungil si pemuda melebar, menyiratkan keterkejutan dan horor. Ia bergerak resah dalam dekapan pria itu, menginisiasi keinginan untuk kabur, tapi si pria mampu menghentikan aksi si pemuda. Tiba di kamar si pemuda pun dibanting ke atas ranjang.

“Aku tahu, kau menyukainya, kan? Sayang…,” ujarnya sambil menaiki ranjang itu.

Air mata si pemuda kembali menganak sungai di kedua pipinya dengan sirat horor tercermin di dalam kedua bola mata coklat sewarna dengan tanah.

  
  


* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

  
  


  
_Central Rakuzan, Kiseki no Sedai Base, 10 April 20XX, 02:10 pm …_

  
Seijuurou melemparkan lembaran foto-foto di TKP yang diterimanya dari pihak kepolisian pusat ke atas meja. Shintarou mengernyitkan keningnya sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sebetulnya tidak bermasalah.

“Kenapa Akashi?”

Seijuurou melipat tangannya ke atas meja dan menopang dagunya di sana. Ekspresinya terlalu sulit untuk dibaca. Ketukan di pintu memutus ketegangan yang sempat tercipta. Tahu Seijuurou sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Shintarou berbaik hati membukakan pintu.

Sosok jangkung pemuda berambut dwiwarna menyapa.

“Kagami.”

“Midorima, tolong biarkan kami masuk, ada yang harus Akashi ketahui.”

“Kami?” Sebelah alis pemuda berambut hijau itu naik.

Dehaman kecil membuat atensi Shintarou beralih ke entitas yang berada di samping Kagami. Ah, rekan kerjanya yang satu itu. Harusnya ia sadar.

“Ini aku, Midorima-kun. Jadi, bisa izinkan kami masuk?”

“Baiklah, nanodayo.”

Shintarou bergeser, membiarkan kedua rekannya itu masuk ke ruang kerja sang ketua.

“Tetsuya, Taiga. Kuharap kalian menemukan apa yang kita butuhkan saat ini.”

Tetsuya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke arah Seijuurou sembari menyodorkan amplop coklat yang sedari tadi didekapnya dengan hati-hati.

“Ini laporan terbaru dari Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san, dan hasil investigasi Kagami-kun dan aku dari lokasi di sekitar TKP, Akashi-kun.”

“Terima kasih, Tetsuya, Taiga. Sekarang aku ingin kalian memeriksa foto-foto yang baru saja kita terima dari kepolisian pusat. Mereka meminta kita untuk bekerja sama untuk mengungkap kasus ini. Akan kuputuskan setelah seluruh anggota hadir, tapi sepertinya kita tak bisa menolak. Apa Ryouta sudah kembali dari pekerjaan sampingannya?”

“Ah, soal itu, Alex mengatakan kalau pesawat mereka di-delay sampai satu jam ke depan. Aku sudah meminta Tatsuya yang menjemput mereka langsung, Akashi.”

“Terima kasih, Taiga. Shintarou, aku harap kau tak keberatan bila aku memintamu untuk mengunjungi Kazunari kembali. Bila perlu, pindahkan dia ke fasilitas di Rumah Sakit Seirin. Aku ingin dia mendapatkan perlindungan penuh.”

“Baiklah. Aku akan bicara pada Miyaji-senpai terlebih dahulu, nodayo.”

Seijuurou mengangguk dan Shintarou pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tetsuya menunggu hingga sosok Shintarou menghilang di balik pintu.

“Kurasa Akashi-kun tak perlu sampai menyuruh Midorima-kun pergi jika hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu.”

Seringai samar menjejak di wajah Seijuurou. “Tetsuya, kuakui kau memang berbakat dalam hal itu. Tapi kita tidak ingin menambah runyam masalah ini, hanya karena ia kehilangan kendali atas emosinya lagi bukan? Menemukan kekasihnya dalam keadaan seperti itu, dua minggu yang lalu, sudah cukup memberikan kita masalah. Kautahu, aku tidak suka menambah pekerjaan yang tidak penting.”

“Atau sebenarnya Akashi-kun khawatir kau tak bisa mengendalikan emosimu, jika Midorima-kun terlibat dalam hal ini, bukan?”

Pria bernetra semerah delima itu menyeringai. “Itulah kenapa aku membuatmu berpasangan dengan Taiga untuk mencari hal lain yang tidak ditemukan oleh Satsuki, Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya nyaris memutar kedua bola matanya. “Akashi-kun mengerikan.”

Seijuurou mengedikkan bahunya ringan. “Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Jadi, Taiga, bisa kaujelaskan hal lainnya?”

“Kalau yang kaumaksud adalah hal lain yang berbeda dari laporan itu, tidak ada. Pekerjaannya terlalu rapi untuk ukuran pemula, tapi anehnya, pada korban kelima, si pelaku membiarkannya utuh, dan pada korban terbaru ini si pelaku terkesan bermain-main? Aku tidak mau bilang si pembunuh adalah seorang pro, tapi … ugh, aku tidak begitu yakin.”

“Furihata Kazunari-san satu-satunya korban yang berhasil melarikan diri dari percobaan pembunuhan yang pelakunya diduga adalah si pembunuh berantai itu, Akashi-kun. Korban keenam dan selamat.”

“Dan Shintarou, satu-satunya orang dalam kelompok kita yang memiliki hubungan dengan Furihata Kazunari.” Seijuurou mengetukan jarinya ke atas permukaan meja. “Adik satu-satunya dan kedua orangtua mereka dinyatakan tewas dalam kecelakaan 15 tahun yang lalu. Korban pembunuhan yang lainnya juga orang yang sudah tidak memiliki keluarga. Menurutmu apakah semua itu berhubungan?”

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Kagami.

“Belum bisa dikonfirmasi, Akashi-kun.”

“Dan ada begitu banyak warga Rakuzan yang tidak memiliki keluarga dan rata-rata tinggal sendiri, Akashi. Apa menurutmu kita harus memberikan perlindungan pada mereka semua?”

“Itu terlalu meluas. Kita butuh bukti lainnya sebelum bertindak.”

“Alasan Akashi-kun menerima Furihata-san, apakah karena dia adalah anak dari Prof. Furihata?”

Seijuurou terpekur. “Dia memiliki kapabilitas sebagai pasangan Shintarou di lapangan. Apa kau meragukan keputusanku, Tetsuya?”

Tetsuya menggeleng. Diambilnya sebuah foto untuk pengalih perhatian. Ia melihatnya dengan seksama, lalu berkomentar. “Orang ini sudah terlatih, dia memang bukan amatir meski belum termasuk profesional. Potongannya sangat rapi.”

“Ini korban keempat?”

“Ya, Hirokichi Mori. Seorang _NEET_ , tak punya keluarga, tapi ada seseorang yang selalu memberikannya uang setiap bulan. Ada di dalam laporan yang diberikan Momoi-san.”

“Kalau yang ini?” Taiga menjejerkan sebuah foto ke foto yang berada di tangan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengamati sejenak dan menjawab, “Korban pertama, Mihara Sae, teller Bank Rakuzan, pindah kemari karena pekerjaannya satu tahun lalu, juga karena orangtuanya meninggal di kota kelahirannya, Kota Yosen.”

“Persamaannya, korban merupakan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki keluarga, begitu Kuroko?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Ya, Kagami-kun. Sampai saat ini kita baru bisa menyimpulkannya demikian. Meski rasanya telalu cepat menyimpulkan.”

“Tetsuya. Menurutmu, apa mungkin kejadian ini berkaitan dengan peristiwa 15 tahun yang lalu?”

“Maksud Akashi-kun, ketika kita berhasil menghancurkan Organisasi Jabberwock?”

“Kita berhasil lolos dari sana, tapi tak mampu menolong sebagian besar anak-anak itu. Apa menurutmu, ada dari mereka yang lolos dari organisasi dan kini kembali untuk meneror kota?”

Ekspresi yang biasanya datar itu berubah. Tubuh Tetsuya berjengit.

“I-Itu tidak mungkin,” timpal Taiga.

“Tidak ada yang mustahil, Taiga. Kautahu sendiri siapa kita sebenarnya. Kita pun masih dalam pengawasan pihak kepolisian. Keterlibatan kita dalam kasus ini adalah ujian lagi mengenai kelayakan bagi monster jelmaan iblis seperti kita untuk bisa hidup di tengah-tengah manusia, tanpa kehilangan kewarasan kita. Atau yang seperti itulah rencana mereka terhadap kita.”

Kagami terdiam. Kuroko menutup matanya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. “Siapa pun dalang di balik semua ini, Akashi-kun … kita tidak akan berhenti untuk menangani kasus ini sampai tuntas. “

“Selidiki hubungan Kazunari dan Shintarou lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak peduli dia akan marah atau bagaimana, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana ia bisa berhubungan dengan Kazunari, juga latar belakang keluarganya, Profesor Furihata, istrinya dan adik Kazunari.” Seijuurou memberikan perintah, sejenak bermonolog dalam hatinya. Seharusnya pada malam itu, mereka tak berada di lokasi. Dan ironisnya, mereka malah dipertemukan.

“Baik, Akashi-kun.”

Netra merah bergulir pada rekannya yang bermata merah yang mirip dengannya hanya saja lebih gelap. “Taiga … pastikan kalian berdua tidak membuat Shintarou curiga. Hubungi Atsushi bila perlu.”

Memamerkan cengiran khasnya, Taiga menjawab. “Tak usah repot-repot khawatir, Akashi. Kuroko dan aku tahu bagaimana melakukannya. Kau juga, sebaiknya jangan sampai terbawa emosi lagi, menenangkanmu lebih merepotkan daripada menenangkan Aomine atau Midorima, Wrath.”

Seringai di wajah Seijuurou melebar. “Kau cukup menjaga Envy, Gluttony. Jangan khawatirkan aku.”

“Kami permisi, Akashi-kun.”

Keduanya pun beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja Seijuurou. Seijuurou mengalihkan atensinya keluar jendela, mengamati hujan yang masih senantiasa tercurah ke bumi.

 

* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

  
  


_Tanpa sukma, jiwaku terlelap di suatu tempat yang dingin_   
_Hatiku membeku tanpa sentuhanmu_   
_Tanpa cintamu, kasih_   
_Hanya dirimu cahaya harapan di antara kematian_   
_._   
_Aku telah tertidur selama beribu tahun_   
_Paksa aku ‘tuk membuka mataku_   
_Tanpa pikiran, tanpa suara, tanpa sukma_   
_Jangan biarkan aku mati di sini_   
_._   
_Bangunkan aku …_   
_Paksa darahku ‘tuk mengalir_   
_Panggil namaku dan selamatkan aku dari kegelapan_   
_Selamatkan aku dari kesia-siaan_   
_Bring me to life …_

 

* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

  
  


.  
.  
.

To be continue …

 


	2. First Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ...  
> Terima kasih untuk semua kudosnya, maaf baru bisa meng-update...  
> Draftnya sudah lama selesai tapi rexa baru bisa menguploadnya sekarang...
> 
> Oh ya, di sini Rakuzan adalah nama kota. Kemudian, setting waktu bisa jadi sangat acak ... perhatikan tempat dan tanggalnya ya ;) hehhhhee
> 
> KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, i gain no profit but some fun  
> ^^  
> Happy reading!

_South Rakuzan, Rumah Sakit Rakuzan, 03:55 pm …_

  
Shintarou memasuki ruang rawat inap kelas VIP di Rumah Sakit Rakuzan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga krisan beraneka warna. Sosok yang ingin dikunjunginya masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Entah sampai kapan ia terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya. Menjadi pangeran tidur.  
Shintarou mengganti bunga dalam jambangan yang telah mulai layu dengan buket bunga yang dibawanya. Lalu ditariknya kursi untuk duduk di samping pria muda berambut hitam yang sedang berbaring itu.

“Hei … Furihata. Aku datang lagi.”

Shintarou memerhatikan detak jantungnya yang berdenyut konstan pada grafik di layar bed side monitor yang berada di samping ranjang Kazunari.

“Kami masih belum menemukan bukti yang dapat menuntun kami pada pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi. Bahkan sampai saat ini hanya kau satu-satunya yang selamat, nanodayo. Aku sedang mengurus administrasi pemindahanmu ke fasilitas kesehatan milik Aida-san. Kau akan lebih aman di sana, nodayo.”

Shintarou terdiam sejenak. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut hitam pria muda di hadapannya, kekasihnya.

“Entah kau memang beruntung atau keajaiban itu memang ada. Tapi aku bersyukur kami tidak terlambat waktu itu. Aku bersyukur atas kekeraskepalaan Momoi untuk memasang pelacak pada ponselmu waktu itu. Meski aku sempat dibuat kesal karena mereka juga memasang penyadap di ponselmu, tapi … jika itu kemudian berguna untuk keselamatanmu, rasanya aku tidak bisa protes lagi, nanodayo.”

Shintarou menghela napasnya. “Cepatlah bangun, bodoh. Perlihatkan senyummu yang menyebalkan itu sekali lagi. Bukankah kau bilang kau akan mencari adikmu? Kau percaya dia masih hidup kan? Bangun! Aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya, nodayo. Aku tahu kau bisa lebih baik daripada sekedar membual bukan? Buktikan padaku semangatmu itu, bodoh.”

Ketukan di pintu membuat Shintarou menoleh. Seorang perawat tersenyum saat menghampirinya.

“Midorima-san … kami sudah menyelesaikan administrasinya. Dokter Miyaji akan segera menemui anda untuk mengurus teknis kepindahan Furihata Kazunari-san ke Rumah Sakit Seirin. Untuk saat ini anda dimohon bersabar menunggu.”

“Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih Takara-san.”

“Sama-sama Midorima-san. Ng, mungkin tidak pada tempatnya saya bertanya, tapi … benarkah korban kembali bertambah?”

Shintarou menatap lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. “Ya.”

Si perawat mendesah. “Aku berharap pelakunya segera tertangkap. Furihata-san adalah tetangga yang baik. Mungkin ia terlihat begitu ceria, tapi ada kalanya ia tampak sedih. Pasti berat untuknya, mengingat ia sangat dekat dengan adiknya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi dan keluarga Furihata kini hanya tinggal dirinya. Ditambah lagi Furihata-san harus mengalami semua hal buruk ini. Tapi ia pria yang kuat. Saya yakin dia bisa melewati semua ini,” ujarnya penuh simpati.

“A—”

Si perawat tersenyum. “Anda sangat mengkhawatirkannya bukan? Midorima-san? Tenanglah, Furihata-san bukan orang yang mudah menyerah seperti itu. Saat ini pun saya percaya, ia sedang berjuang di sana. Tetaplah mendukungnya, Midorima-san.”

Shintarou terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan sang perawat yang telah lama mengenal kekasihnya. Meski sang perawat tak mengetahui bagaimana sisa hidup yang tengah dijalani mereka, tapi wanita itu memang mengetahui sebagian dari kisah tragis yang dialami Kazunari. Sang perawat tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum menuju keluar dari kamar Kazunari. Shintarou membelai rambut hitam Kazunari.

“Kau dengar itu kan? Kalau kau sampai menyerah, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, nanodayo.”

  
  


* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

  
  


  
_Central Rakuzan, Kiseki no Sedai Base, Main House, 12 April 20XX, 02:00 am …_

  
Adakalanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou terjaga dalam tidurnya. Entah kenapa ada gelisah yang terus mendera batinnya. Perasaan resah yang tak pernah sekalipun hinggap di dalam hatinya, kini mengganggu dirinya.

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu serupa dengannya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Hanya saja kembarannya itu berbeda, sebelah matanya berwarna emas, sepasang netra heterokromatik.

 _‘Kautahu? Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya,’_ ujar sosok itu di dalam kepalanya. Kepribadiannya yang lain, yang lahir ketika Organisasi menekan mentalnya di usianya yang baru menginjak tahun ke 10, menjadikannya memiliki seorang alter sadis dalam dirinya, Bokushi.

‘Aku sangat menyadari hal itu.’

_‘Kau gemetar, Nii-san.’_

‘Harus kuakui aku tidak menyukainya.’

_‘Semua ini berhubungan. Layaknya kita.’_

‘Aku tahu.’

_‘Jika kau meragu, aku yang akan mengambil alih dan bertindak.’_

‘Itu tidak perlu.’

Seijuurou bisa mendengar kembarannya itu tertawa di dalam kepalanya. _‘Kau tidak lupa siapa kita bukan?’_

‘Tidurlah, Bokushi. Tak usah kauingatkan siapa kita, aku belum pikun.’

Sosok itu menyeringai sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Seijuurou. Seijuurou membuka matanya. Disiapkannya barang-barang yang diperlukannya lalu diraihnya ponsel merah miliknya yang berada di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengirimkan pesan melalui email ke beberapa orang penting di kepolisian pusat.

Setelah menyiapkan segalanya, ia pun kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk mengisitirahatkan sejenak tubuh dan pikirannya, karena Seijuurou tahu, beberapa waktu ke depan ia dan teman-temannya tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang seperti sekarang.

Perlahan, Seijuurou pun terlelap.

  
  


* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

  
  


  
_North Rakuzan, Rakuzan Landmark, 08:08 am …_

  
Pemuda berambut coklat itu terbaring di atas ranjang dengan tubuh penuh luka bekas kegiatan panas yang dilakukannya bersama dengan seorang pria yang berbaring bersamanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia terbangun ketika sinar mentari memasuki celah-celah tirai jendela dan menerangi kamar mereka.

Si pemuda mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Kosong. Pandangannya kosong. Ia bahkan tak ingat kenapa ia bisa berada di dalam pelukan pria berambut pirang yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Tangan si pemuda terangkat membelai wajah tegas sang pria. Jemarienya menari dari pelipis ke pipi lalu kembai ke kening si pria. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus dua alis tajam si pria sebelum jarinya berlari ke hidung mancung si pria dan ke bibirnya.

Jari pemuda itu berhenti di sana. Seolah mengagumi tekstur bibir yang mencumbunya kasar semalam. Sepasang mata biru terbuka. Si pemuda terkejut dan segera menarik tangannya, menundukkan kepala. Takut.

Seringai muncul di wajah si pria.

“Pagi, sayang. Kau sudah bangun lebih dulu rupanya.”

Si pria beranjak bangun dan memerangkap tubuh si pemuda dalam kungkungan tubuh kokohnya. Si pemuda memejamkan matanya ketika tangan si pria membelai wajahnya.

“Ya … seperti itu, Kou. Aku suka saat kau ketakutan. Kau sangat menggemaskan. Anak pintar.”  
Si pria mengecup kening si pemuda. Lalu meninggalkannya dan segera berpakaian.

“Pekerjaan kita sudah menunggu, sayang. Ayo!”

Si pemuda mengangguk pelan dan beranjak dari ranjang. Tubuhnya berjengit kala ia memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, tapi entah kenapa ia menyukai sensasi itu. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat, sebelum berdiri, lalu tertatih-tatih menyeret langkahnya dan membenahi penampilannya di kamar mandi.

Si pemuda membasuh wajahnya. Dari cermin yang berada di dinding yang berada di atas wastafel, ia bisa melihat seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi lebam dan memar, bahkan masih ada beberapa torehan bekas luka yang masih baru. Bekas gigitan, cakaran, pukulan bahkan sayatan benda tajam. Si pemuda mencoba tersenyum, tapi itu bahkan bukan sebuah senyuman. Terlihat hampa. Ia memandangi dirinya sekali lagi lalu segera memakai pakaiannya.

“Ah, kau sudah siap, Kou?” tanya sang pria begitu melihat si pemuda menemuinya di ruang depan.

Si pemuda mengangguk. Si pria menggandeng si pemuda untuk keluar dari tempat itu dan masuk ke dalam Audy hitam. Segera setelah mereka masuk, mobil pun melaju meninggalkan daerah terelit di kawasan utara kota Rakuzan, Rakuzan Landmark.

“Semuanya sudah sesuai dengan rencana?”

“Ya, Tuan. Apakah anda ingin segera menuju ke sana?”

“Bawa kami ke sana. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat Proffesor kesayanganku itu. Oh, tenang Kou, kau selalu jadi yang terfavorit.”

Si pemuda tak merespon seperti biasanya. Duduk patuh dengan manis di samping pria berambut pirang itu. Tatapan matanya kosong. Si pria menyeringai iblis.

‘Kau tak pernah membuatku bosan, Kou. Kau benar-benar anjingku yang manis.’

  
  


* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

  
  


  
_Kiseki no Sedai Base, 07:30 am …_

  
Satsuki bersenandung riang saat memasuki base, lalu menuju ke main house. Di belakangnya, Atsushi mengikuti langkah gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan malas.

“Ne, Sachin … pelan-pelan aku capek~”

“Mukkun tidak boleh begitu, bukankah tadi aku sudah membelikanmu tambahan croissant dan kue muffin untuk sarapan pagimu? Ayo bergegas, Akashi-kun dan yang lain sudah menunggu tahu?!”

Pria jangkung dengan tinggi 208 cm itu mendengus. “Aku tidak mau lagi menemani Sachin belanja pagi-pagi. Aku masih ngantuk.”

“Oh, ayolah, Mukkun, cuma kau yang lagi senggang saat ini. Harusnya kan tidak masalah. Aku menyimpan sebungkus permen nerunerune khusus untukmu lho~”

Atsushi memandangi gadis itu dengan binar lucu di matanya, pria 28 tahun itu terlihat seperti anak berumur 5 tahun, membuat si gadis ingin terpingkal.

“Ayo masuk!”

Keduanya segera menuju ke ruang makan yang berada di tengah-tengah lantai pertama Kiseki no Sedai base. Di dapur, Taiga sedang sibuk menyiapkan omelet bersama Tatsuya, sementara Ryouta, Daiki, Tetsuya dan Alexandra tampak berbincang-bincang di meja makan. Seijuurou dan Shintarou belum terlihat di mana pun.

“Minna! Maaf lama menunggu!”

Ryouta segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menyonsong Satsuki serta Atsushi, yang kemudian berbaik hati membantu mereka membawakan belanjaan ke dapur.

“Momoicchi, Murasakibaracchi! Akhirnya kalian datang juga-ssu! Sini kubantu.”

“Terima kasih, Kichan!”

“Nah, kebetulan. Kau sudah membelikan semua pesananku kan, Momoi?”

“Sudah Kagamin. Termasuk stok untuk seminggu ke depan. Ah, Alex-san, ini titipanmu.”

“Wah, terima kasih, sweet heart.”

“Akashi-kun dan Midorin ke mana? Kok belum kemari? Tidak mungkin mereka telat bangun kan?”

“Momoi-san tidak tahu? Midorima-kun masih berada di Rumah Sakit Seirin sejak dua hari yang lalu dan sementara ini tidak pulang dulu. Akashi-kun berangkat ke kantor polisi pusat pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya ingin menemui Nijimura-san dan Imayoshi-san.”

“Oh, begitu. Ah, Dai-chan! Jangan makan yang itu, itu punya—Mukkun!”

Terlambat. Daiki sudah mengunyah sepotong croissant manis. Aura suram tiba-tiba memekat.

“Minechin….” Atsushi menggeram dengan ekspresi benar-benar marah. Yang lain menatap horor.

Tatsuya segera bertindak sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah. Menyumpalkan segarpu penuh potongan panekuk ke mulut Atsushi, membuat gelegak amarah yang menyeruak dari dalam diri pria berambut ungu itu surut seketika.

“Atsushi … sudah kubilang kan? Kendalikan dirimu. Jangan marah, Aomine cuma makan satu kan? Nanti kubuatkan panekuk yang banyak sebagai gantinya, oke?”

Si pria mengangguk sambil mengunyah panekuk di mulutnya dengan nikmat. Tatsuya tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan helai ungu pria itu. Semua yang ada di sana menarik napas lega.

“Kadang aku jadi tidak tahu, siapa Sloth, siapa Gluttony kalau begini.”

“Dai-chan, tidak berhak bicara seperti itu!” hardik Satsuki sambil menjewer pria berkulit tan itu.

“Aow! Hentikan Satsuki!”

Ryouta tertawa. Taiga memilih tidak peduli dan membagikan piring-piring berisi omelet dan bacon ke hadapan teman-temannya. Tatsuya kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil panekuk dan sirup mapel. Satsuki buru-buru menyelamatkan croissant dan muffin milik Atsushi dan menyerahkannya pada pria yang kini sedang asyik menikmati panekuknya itu. Alexandra membantu untuk membuka bungkusan makanan lainnya dan menatanya di piring.  
Mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing dan mulai menyantap sarapan mereka.

“Kira-kira apa yang dibicarakan oleh Akashi-kun pada polisi itu ya? Sepertinya begitu buru-buru.”

“Aku memilih membicarakan hal lain saat sarapan, kalau kalian tak keberatan.”

“Aku setuju sama Kagamicchi-ssu. Maaf, Momoicchi.”

Si gadis tersenyum maklum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. “Ehehe, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Tidak bermaksud menghilangkan selera makan kalian.”

“Jangan diambil hati, Momoi. Nikmati saja makananmu. Akashi pasti akan bercerita kalau dia sudah datang. Ah ya, jika kalian senggang, besok malam aku ingin mengajak kalian semua ke night club yang baru-baru ini semakin terkenal di East Rakuzan. Siapa tahu kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu di sana?”

“Eh? Maksudmu, Red Queen Night Club, Alex-san?”

“Ya. Yang itu Kise.”

“Aku pass, Akashi memintaku untuk menyelidiki rumah korban kedua. Tidak yakin bisa ikut kalian. Maaf ya, Alex.”

“Aku juga pass, Akachin memintaku ikut bersama Murochin.”

“Aku juga sepertinya pass, Alex-san. Base tidak bisa kosong bukan? Lagipula aku mau kencan dengan data-data yang sudah kita dapatkan.”

“Yaah … sayang sekali. Kalau kau, Taiga?”

“Aku ikut kalau Kuroko juga ikut.” Yang disebut sedang menandaskan susu vanilanya, melirik rekannya yang menggaruk pipinya.

“Aku ikut,” jawabnya singkat lalu kembali menikmati omelet miliknya.

“Oke, siapa lagi?”

“Aku! Aku-ssu!”

“Oke, Kise ikut. Kalau Aomine?”

“Bolehlah. Sekalian cuci mata.”

“Baiklah berarti yang ikut, aku, Taiga, Kuroko, Aomine dan Kise. Kalau gitu pakai mobilku saja—”

“Ikutkan aku, Alex-san.”

Semua mata memandang ke pintu masuk. Pria berambut merah itu sedang melepaskan mantelnya sebelum ikut bergabung di meja makan.

“Ah, Akashi. Oke, jadi kita berenam yang akan pergi ke sana besok.”

“Ya. Terima kasih, Tetsuya,” ujarnya saat Tetsuya mengambilkan jatah sarapannya.

“Sama-sama Akashi-kun.”

Seijuurou menuangkan kopi ke cangkir dan menyesapnya perlahan.

“Tumben kau cepat sekali kembali. Biasanya memakan waktu yang lama saat berdiskusi dengan para polisi itu.”

Netra merah bergulir ke samping dan menatap netra biru tua. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. “Aku hanya datang untuk mengambil data terbaru dari bagian forensik. Satsuki, setelah makan aku ingin kau memeriksa data-data yang baru datang. Ada kabar dari Shintarou?”

“Midorin sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Seirin. Belum tahu kapan dia akan pulang, Akashi-kun.”

“Kalau begitu Satsuki, aku minta kau juga menghubungi Aida-san untuk mendapatkan kabar terbaru.”

“Siap, Akashi-kun. Aku bisa menelepon Riko untuk memastikan hal itu.”

“Dan soal besok malam, kalau tak keberatan, aku ingin memakai mobilku sendiri. Kita lakukan penyamaran tapi Ryouta, kuperingatkan untuk tidak berlebihan dan tidak terbawa suasana—”

“Baik Akashicchi.”

“—Daiki bawa mobilmu dan Ryouta akan ikut denganmu. Taiga dan Tetsuya akan bersama Alex-san. Ada yang ingin bertanya?”

Semua menggelengkan kepala. “Bagus. Setelah ini kita akan membicarakan pekerjaan di ruanganku.”

 

* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

  
  


To be continue …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much♥
> 
> Also rexa wanna say, HAPPY AKAFURI DAY 2017!!!!! #412 
> 
> KEEP LOVING AKAFURI ♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> seee yaaaa!!!!!
> 
> Rexa, signing out


	3. A Little Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di antara sekian banyak pengunjung dan pekerja di tempat hiburan malam ini, hanya sosok itu yang trrtangkap oleh lensa matanya mencurigakan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual ... KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> HALOOOO!!! Maaf lama sekali ^^ ada banyak hal yg terjadi di RL dan itu membuat rexa kesulitan menulis. Harap teman-teman dapat memakluminya.
> 
> *) Nama-nama jenis minuman cocktail. Sejenis minuman yg berasal dari minuman keras (bir, vodka, gin, rum, dll) dgn air, gula, dan bitters. Ada juga yg mencampurkan konsentrat   
> /jus buah atau juga perasan sari buah segar atau bisa saja telur dan rempah-rempah, tergantung minuman apa yg ingin dibuat.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading~
> 
> Rexa signing out~

_Hidden Place, Fasilitas Penelitian Jabberwocky, 11:15 am …_

Pria berambut hitam itu sedang asyik mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. Lalu ia memindai obyek yang tengah dirancangnya ke dalam bentuk 3D digital dan mengevaluasinya. Pria itu kembali memeriksa dengan teliti komponen dan komposisi dalam rancangannya itu. Seringai sebagai bentuk kepuasan terlukis di wajahnya saat semuanya telah sesuai dengan apa yang telah dikehendakinya.

“Sempurna.”

Mengetikan katakunci di komputernya, ia menjalankan protokol produksi yang mengaplikasikan rancangan miliknya untuk dibuat secara nyata. Saat itu ruangannya dimasuki oleh pria berambut pirang.

“Sudah kukatakan Reo, saat aku sedang sibuk tak seorang pun boleh memasuki ruang kerjaku,” ujarnya tanpa melihat ke belakang sedikit pun.

Pria berambut pirang itu terkekeh. “Apa itu juga termasuk aku? Monyet bodoh?”

Tersentak, pria berambut hitam itu menoleh. “Oh, rupanya kau. Dasar tidak tahu aturan, kau tak lihat tulisan ‘JANGAN DIGANGGU’ yang kuletakan di luar, hah?!”

“Jadi kau sekarang berani membentakku? Hohoho kemajuan besar untuk seekor monyet tak tahu diuntung.”

“Cih, sialan kau!”

“Ya, ya, ya. Jadi aku mau tahu sampai di mana penelitianmu berhasil, Proffesor?”

“Belum … masih 80%. Lagipula baru kucobakan pada Reo, belum pada yang lainnya termasuk pada Chihuahua kesayanganmu itu.”

“Aku tak sabar. Berapa lama lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat mereka semua menjadi seperti apa yang kuinginkan?”

“Seminggu? Paling tidak aku harus menyelesaikan _mind controller_ ini dulu sebelum kembali menyiapkan mereka untuk pencucian otak tahap ke dua. Ryo, Kouta dan Shou sudah siap, hanya Kou saja yang belum. Ingatannya masih bercampur. Padahal dia masih kecil saat itu, hmm … boleh juga tikus kecil itu,” delikan tajam membuat cengiran di wajah sang Proffesor melebar, “ah ya … Chihuahua. Jangan salahkan aku, dia memang obyek percobaan kita bukan? Senjata suci yang dipersiapkan untuk _purgatory_ di bumi. Tak akan lama lagi.”

“Bagaimana dengan Reo?”

“Yang dimiliki Reo sebelumnya adalah  _prototype_ , tapi yang kubuat ini adalah versi yang lebih sempurna. Reo menjadi yang pertama yang akan memakainya.”

“Bagaimana yang lama?”

“Secara teknis sudah bagus, tapi kekurangannya belum bisa dikendalikan dari jarak jauh. Sama seperti model rendahan sebelumnya. Ah, tapi anak-anak itu sudah menghasilkan banyak seni. Bedebah sepertimu punya selera yang bagus juga.”

“Heh! Kaupikir kau bicara dengan siapa? Akulah yang akan membersihkan dunia ini. Mengembalikan tatanan dunia pada yang seharusnya, mengikuti jalan yang ditunjukkan Tuhan padaku. Lalu katakan sejujurnya, monyet jahanam! Kenapa kau sengaja melepas benda seni keenam? Dia seharusnya menjadi _masterpiece_ -nya Kou!!”

“Ah … dia adalah salah satu yang bisa kupakai untuk koleksi senjata sucimu, Nash. Kautahu? Chihuahua milikmu bereaksi sangat menarik waktu bermain-main dengannya. Ahhh … mungkin kau tak tahu? Dia adalah saudara kandung Chihuahua milikmu itu. Furihata Kazunari. Grafik gelombang otak mereka sangat unik, dia tidak cocok jadi benda seni sesaat, Kou bisa kita pakai untuk memancingnya dan menjadikannya senjata suci selanjutnya. Perwujudan malaikat yang sempurna, bukan? Hahahahaha.”

“Kalau begitu Proffesor … seminggu, aku ingin alat itu siap seminggu dari sekarang dan segera persiapkan mereka menjalani pencucian otak tahap ke dua. Aku ingin dua bersaudara itu menjadi senjata suci koleksiku. Dan … tidak ada bantahan.”

“Kau rupanya benar-benar tidak sabar untuk balas dendam ya? Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan dalam waktu singkat.”

“Lakukan! Atau aku yang akan menanamkan alat itu langsung ke otakmu dan membuatmu menjadi salah satu senjata suciku.”

“Huh! Jangan harap kau bisa, brengsek! Kau masih memerlukan aku.”

“Yang kuperlukan hanya otak kecilmu itu. Aku bisa menggantimu dengan siapa saja, tapi … aku terlanjur menyukai gagasan gilamu itu. Hahahahaha.”

“Tidak lucu, sialan!”

“Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Persiapkan mereka untuk besok malam, Proffesor. Kita butuh kelinci yang menarik untuk mendemonstrasikan pada dunia indahnya _purgatory_ milikku.”

“Tangkap kelinci dengan kelinci? Boleh juga. Aku akan menghubungi Red Queen.”

“Pastikan kau bisa mengendalikan mereka di sana.”

“Hooo … tumben kau melepas Chihuahuamu sendiri.”

“Ada yang harus kulakukan malam besok. Sendirian. Menemui teman lama.

 

* * *

  
ooOoOoOoo

* * *

 

_East Rakuzan, Red Queen Night Club, 14 April 20XX, 09.15 pm …_

Hingar bingar musik yang berdentum memekakkan telinga terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Kerlap-kerlip lampu beraneka warna dengan pencahayaan minimalis melengkapi keremangan euphoria semu dalam night club ternama yang semakin meroket popularitasnya di kawasan East Rakuzan itu. Red Queen Night Club.

Taiga, Tetsuya dan Alex memilih untuk mengambil tempat di sofa-sofa yang berada di pojokan, mengamati lautan manusia yang terlarut dalam suasana yang semakin meliar. Mereka berjingkrakan, menari—meliukan tubuh mereka dan melompat mengikuti irama musik yang mengentak. Daiki dan Ryouta sudah melantai, ikut menggoyangkan tubuh mereka di kerumunan manusia di lantai dansa.

“Kalian tak memesan minuman?”

“Aku nanti, kau pesan duluan saja Alex. Kalau kau Kuroko?”

“Aku menunggu instruksi dari Akashi-kun dulu. Tidak lucu kalau aku mabuk saat bertugas.”

“Ah, benar juga. Di antara _Kiseki no Sedai_ , cuma Kuroko yang toleransi terhadap alkoholnya rendah. Padahal kau kan sudah cukup umur.”

“Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Alex-san.”

“Makanya, kan sudah kubilang untuk menghentikan kebiasaanmu meminum vanilla shake, Kuroko. Minum sake biasa saja kau langsung tepar.”

“Kagami-kun, kuharap kau jangan memancing kemarahanku di sini. Kagami-kun sih enak, mau minum apa pun mau makan apa pun tidak ada pengaruhnya untukmu. Aku benar-benar iri.”

“Itulah kenapa julukanmu, _Envy_ , Tetsuya.”

Ketiganya menoleh, Seijuurou tersenyum tipis dan mengambil tempat di samping Tetsuya. Seorang pelayan pria berkostum butler ala era Victorian mengekor di belakangnya dan membawakan mereka minuman yang sepertinya dipesankan oleh Seijuurou.

Segelas _Lonicera_ untuk Tetsuya, _Pina Colada_ untuk Alex, _Mirage_ untuk Taiga dan Ryouta, _Screwdriver_ untuk Daiki dan _Dry Martini_ * untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Akan terlalu mencurigakan jika kemari tapi tak memesan apa-apa, bukankah begitu, Alex-san?” ujar Seijuurou saat pelayan pria itu selesai menjalankan tugasnya.

Alex terkekeh. “Kau benar-benar berbaur dengan baik, Akashi. Tapi Pina Colada untukku? Aku kira aku akan mendapatkan kejutan seperti _Rising Sun_ atau _Bloody Mary_.”

“ _Appetizer_ dulu, Alex-san? Aku tak keberatan memesankan lagi.”

“Hahaha. _No, thanks. This is enough for now._ ”

“Akashi-kun, ini tidak akan membuatku mabuk bukan?”

“Tidak perlu khawatir Tetsuya, yang ini masih bisa kau toleransi.”

“Thanks, Akashi. Akan jadi sangat merepotkan bila Kuroko mabuk.”

Tetsuya melemparkan tatapan dingin nan membunuh andalannya, membuat Taiga menyengir masam. Seijuurou hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati _cocktail_ miliknya. Dari tempat mereka duduk saat ini mereka bisa mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan lebih leluasa. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka di sana tapi tak ada yang mencurigakan.

Daiki dan Ryouta kembali dari lantai dansa dengan wajah puas. Ryouta beberapa kali membalas lirikan dan kedipan manja nan genit dari para wanita yang dialamatkan padanya. Beberapa pria yang tertarik dengannya malah terang-terangan menggoda dengan sentuhan nakal di tubuhnya. Daiki menghadiahkan delikan tajam kepada mereka semua.

“Aomine-cchi tidak seru-ssu,” protes pria berambut pirang itu ketika duduk di sebelah Taiga. “Ini untukku?” tanyanya lagi sambil mengangkat gelas berisi _Mirage_. Seijuurou yang duduk tepat di seberangnya mengangguk. “Wah, makasih Akashi-cchi.” Lalu menenggak isinya.

“Wajar, kalau Aomine-kun cemburu, Kise-kun,” timpal Tetsuya yang duduk di tengah-tengah sofa.

Daiki mendengus mendengar komentar sahabatnya itu. “Cih, diam kau, Tetsu! Aku tidak cemburu.”

“Whoa! Dia benar-benar cemburu,” komentar Taiga lagi, membuat Daiki melotot padanya.

“Daiki, hentikan. Sudah kubilang, kalian jangan terlalu terbawa suasana.”

“Hahaha. Biar saja Akashi. Asal tidak membuat masalah, sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, bagaimana lantai dansanya?”

“Panas-ssu. Alex-san mau berdansa?”

“Tidak, Kise. Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. _Panas_ di sini bukan secara harfiah kan?”

“Hmm … bisa jadi? Tapi aku benar-benar kepanasan,” ujarnya sambil mengipas-ngipaskan telapak tangan ke wajahnya.

“Kau berkata kepanasan tapi kau sendiri minta _dipanaskan_ , bodoh.”

Kise merajuk. “Aomine-cchi jahat-ssu.”

Alex menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mata hijaunya bergulir ke arah Seijuurou yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan atensi dari lantai dua.

“Akashi, ada masalah?”

“Ya. Aku akan coba mengecek terlebih dulu. Kuhubungi lewat _wireless_ atau ponsel jika ada apa-apa.”

Setelah bicara begitu Seijuurou meninggalkan meja mereka dan menuju ke tangga yang ada di samping bar. Serentak mereka berlima memasang dan menyalakan perangkat _wireless_ masing-masing.

“Sepertinya kita harus bersiaga. Kuroko, kau mendapatkan sesuatu?”

“Ada beberapa pelayan yang sepertinya di bawah umur. Mungkin antara 17–19 tahun.”

“Itu tidak mengherankan, Kuroko-cchi. Itu hiburan yang terbaru di sini selain para penari _striptease_. Mereka _part time_ di sini dengan bayaran yang lumayan, tapi juga mendapatkan perlindungan. Kecuali mereka memang menjajakan diri-ssu.”

Daiki memandang pada Ryouta dengan penuh tanya. “Kau dari mana—?”

“Gampang-ssu. Dari _badge_ yang mereka kenakan. Nah, itu yang dikalungkan di leher,” Ryouta menunjuk ke salah satu pelayan, lalu melirik Daiki, “kau lupa siapa aku, Pride-cchi? Hal yang seperti ini adalah duniaku tahu? Mana mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya-ssu. Aku, sang Lust.” Ryouta menyeringai penuh makna sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Daiki yang balas menyengir.

Taiga mengangkat tangannya. “ _Geez! Go get a room, you two!_ ” hardiknya kesal.

 

* * *

 

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

 

_Red Queen Night Club, Third Floor ...._

 

Sementara itu Seijuurou melangkah mantap mendekati target yang diincarnya sejak ia duduk bersama dengan rekan-rekannya. Gestur tubuh yang kaku dan canggung itu membuatnya penasaran. Di antara sekian banyak pengunjung dan pekerja di tempat hiburan malam ini, hanya sosok itu yang tertangkap oleh lensa matanya mencurigakan.

Seijuurou mengikutinya hingga menuju ke ruang VVIP yang berada di lantai tiga. Targetnya berjalan diapit oleh dua orang wanita berpakaian serba minim dan terbuka. Dari jauh Seijuurou menerka-nerka, targetnya masih berusia belia. Barangkali separuh dari usianya saat ini, atau hanya terpaut dua tiga tahun dari separuh usianya.

Mereka memasuki ruang itu. Seijuurou mengamati keadaan sekeliling sebelum memilih mundur dari daerah itu. Ia mendekati bar terdekat di lantai itu dan kembali memesan cocktail favoritnya.

“Silakan tuan,” ujar bartender itu pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengangguk dan menyesap pelan Dry Martini-nya. Matanya terus mengawasi keseluruhan lantai tiga tempat hiburan malam itu. Seijuurou menemukan beberapa CCTV terpasang di area strategis. Ia tidak boleh bertindak secara gegabah dan memancing keributan.

Sang target kembali terlihat 30 menit kemudian, setelah Seijuurou menandaskan gelas keduanya. Seijuurou semakin curiga ketika tanpa sengaja sang target menoleh dan iris berbeda warna mereka saling bersirobok. Kosong. Seijuurou tak melihat kehidupan pada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Si pemuda seolah tersentak dan memutus kontak mata dengan Seijuurou. Lalu menuju ke meja yang ada di dekat tangga karena seorang tamu memanggilnya. Aneh. Terlalu aneh. Gerak tubuhnya terlalu kontras dengan keadaan psikisnya. Saling berlawanan.

Seijuurou bisa melihatnya, meski mereka hanya saling bertatapan sepersekian detik saja. Seijuurou bisa mengetahuinya meski lampu yang temaram remang-remang membatasi jarak pandangnya.

Sorot matanya seolah berteriak minta tolong. Seijuurou memejamkan matanya sejenak, memanggil kesadarannya yang satu lagi. Alternya menyeringai menjawab panggilannya. Mereka kembali berdialog dalam kepala.

_‘Dia sama seperti kau dan aku.’_

‘Kau yakin?’

_‘Aku tahu mata itu, Nii-san. Sama seperti ketika aku dilahirkan waktu itu.’_

‘Aku akan mengejarnya.’

_‘Jangan sampai kau tertawan, Nii-san. Dia lebih berbahaya daripada kelihatannya. Ia boneka tanpa jiwa.’_

‘Aku akan membuktikannya.’

Seijuurou membuka matanya, sejenak matanya menampakkan sisi yang selama ini bersembunyi di alam bawah sadarnya. Netra heterokromatiknya membara, sebelum kemudian kembali ke warna asalnya yang semerah delima.

Seijuurou mengaktifkan _wireless_ miliknya. “Aku akan bergerak, jangan ikuti aku. Waspadai para pelayan yang mengenakan badge khusus. Lust, jangan sampai kehilangan jejak mereka. Medusa, periksa bagian belakang gedung, bersama Envy dan Gluttony. Dan Pride, kumpulkan informasi yang bisa kalian dapatkan di sini. Aku mungkin tidak pulang ke base malam ini.”

_[“Hati-hati, Wrath. Kami akan bersiaga di sini sampai jam 2.”]_

“Segera pergi jika ada bahaya yang mengancam, jangan terlibat konfrontasi apa pun.”

_[“Dimengerti.”]_

Seijuurou mematikan _wireless_ -nya dan menunggu hingga sang target kembali bergerak. Kali ini dua orang pria kira-kira berusia empat puluhan tapi mereka tidak ke ruang VVIP, melainkan menuju keluar. Seijuurou berjalan ke arah berlawanan, tapi sempat menyelipkan sesuatu di kantung jas salah satu tamu yang berjalan bersama dengan sang target. _Transmitter_ mini yang membuat Seijuurou tak akan kehilangan mereka.

Seijuurou masuk ke dalam lift dan mengaktifkan alat pelacaknya. Sinyal dari _transmitter_ mini yang tadi diselipkannya tampak berkerlap-kerlip di layar. Mereka ada di tempat parkir.

Denting bel tanda pintu lift terbuka pun berbunyi. Seijuurou tak ingin membuang waktu segera menyeret langkahnya ke arah parkiran mobil, yang dari alat pelacaknya ia tahu mereka berada tak jauh dari tempat mobilnya diparkir. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

Di tempat parkir, dua pria itu menggerayangi tubuh si pelayan belia. Seorang sibuk menjelajah bagian dada yang kemejanya telah terbuka, mempertontonkan dada bidang dengan otot yang masih baru berkembang. Sementara rekannya yang satu lagi sibuk mencumbu si pemuda.

Lenguhan dan desahan mereka pun menggema di pelataran parkir yang sepi. Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil van muncul dari gerbang masuk dan mendekat ke arah mereka. Si pemuda berusaha meronta, menjauhkan diri, tapi ia terperangkap oleh kedua pria yang sibuk memanjakan tubuhnya.

Salah seorang pria itu berkata. “Tak masalah, sayang. Biarkan mereka melihat, bukankah itu membuatmu semakin bergairah?” Lalu mulut si pemuda kembali dibungkam dalam ciuman panas.

Seijuurou tiba di tempat parkir, tepat saat mobil van itu berhenti tak jauh dari ketiga orang yang dimakan oleh nafsu mereka sendiri. Mereka—atau tepatnya kedua pria itu sudah tak peduli dengan sekitar. Asyik menjajah tubuh muda yang terimpit di antara keduanya. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat, Seijuurou bersembunyi di balik tiang, di balik bayang-bayang.

Seijuurou mengernyitkan kening saat dua orang bertubuh besar keluar dari mobil van dan tiba-tiba meringkus kedua pria tersebut. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, bahkan tanpa perlawanan berarti. Kedua pria itu pun dimasukan ke dalam mobil van dan mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

Si pemuda terduduk di atas aspal pelataran parkir dengan napas yang terengah. Sembari menstabilkan napasnya yang memburu, dibenahinya bajunya yang berantakan akibat aktivitas panas mereka tadi. Ia tak sadar sepasang mata sedang mengawasinya.

Si pemuda memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan hasrat yang sempat menggebu dipicu nafsu sebelumnya. Perlahan Seijuurou mendekati si pemuda. Tepat saat ia membuka mata, Seijuurou sudah berada di hadapannya.

Si pemuda tersentak, mencoba memberikan perlawanan. Sayang, Seijuurou sudah lebih sigap siaga. Menangkap tangan si pemuda yang terayun ke wajahnya, memitingnya ke belakang tubuh si pemuda dan menjatuhkannya ke aspal. Seijuurou menindih si pemuda. Kedua pasang iris berbeda warna itu kembali bersitatap.

Gelenyar aneh bergetar pada dua jiwa yang sama. Yang satu pernah merasakan hampa, yang satu sedang berada dalam hampa. Si pemuda kembali memberontak dalam diam, berusaha menendang, meronta-ronta dalam himpitan pria berambut merah itu.

Seijuurou tak punya pilihan lain, ditekannya sebuah titik di leher sang pemuda, perlahan tenaga si pemuda melemah. Tak sampai sepuluh detik si pemuda pun kehilangan kesadarannya. Seijuurou memeriksa seluruh tubuh si pemuda. Dari _badge_ yang terkalung di lehernya, Seijuurou mengetahui nama si pemuda, Kou—atau seperti itulah yang tertera di sana. Seijuurou tak yakin itu adalah nama asli si pemuda, tapi itu bisa dicari kebenarannya nanti.

Seijuurou menggeledah tubuh si pemuda, mendapati transmitter yang sempat ia selipkan di saku jas salah satu pria yang mencumbu si pemuda terdapat di kantung celana si pemuda. Sudut-sudut bibir Seijuurou terangkat membentuk seringai tipis. Peringatan alternya tidaklah salah, pemuda ini memang berbakat—kalau tak mau dibilang berbahaya.

Mendistraksi kedua pria itu untuk melucuti transmitter yang diselipkan Seijuurou sebelumnya dengan menghasut mereka dalam gairah berahi, supaya saat kedua pria itu dibawa komplotannya, tak ada yang melacak keberadaan mereka. Pintar sekali.

Pada sebelah telinga si pemuda, Seijuurou mendapati sebuah anting-anting yang modelnya sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Ryouta, tapi agak sedikit berbeda karena ada kerlip kecil yang berkedip. Dilepasnya benda itu dan dipatahkannya menjadi dua—percikan bunga listrik terjadi saat Seijuurou mematahkan benda itu. Lalu menyimpannya di dalam sebuah sapu tangan miliknya. Ia juga melepaskan badge yang mengalungi leher si pemuda, merusaknya dan membungkusnya dengan sapu tangannya yang lain.

Seijuurou berniat meninggalkan si pemuda, tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk membawanya serta. Seijuurou mematikan alarm mobilnya, lalu menggendong si pemuda dan mendudukannya di kursi penumpang. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke kursi pengemudi dan memasang sabuk pengaman pada si pemuda dan dirinya sendiri sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tak lupa dikirimkannya pesan pada Tetsuya dan Ryouta untuk meminta mereka segera kembali ke base, yang segera dipatuhi oleh rekan-rekannya.

 

* * *

  
ooOoOoOoo

* * *

 

_South Rakuzan, Hotel Zone, 15 April 20XX, 02:00 am …_

Seijuurou membawa mobilnya memasuki pelataran parkir lalu kembali menggendong pemuda yang masih pingsan itu masuk ke dalam hotel. Setelah memesan kamar, mereka diantarkan oleh bellboy menuju ke kamar mereka di lantai tiga.

Seijuurou mengunci pintu setelah membaringkan si pemuda di atas ranjang. Lalu ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan melanjutkan penggeledahan. Seijuurou melucuti seluruh pakaian si pemuda, termasuk sepatunya untuk memeriksa kembali dengan teliti kalau-kalau masih ada alat penyadap yang terpasang di tubuh pemuda berambut coklat itu. Setelah bersih dari benda-benda yang Seijuurou curigai, Seijuurou kembali memakaikan pakaian si pemuda.

Si pemuda menggeliat resah dalam ketidaksadarannya. Menimbulkan sejumlah tanya pada diri Seijuurou. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak sebelum perlahan membuka. Harus Seijuurou akui, pemuda ini jauh lebih kuat dari perkiraannya. Tak ada yang sadar secepat ini bila Seijuurou melakukan hal itu untuk melumpuhkan seseorang.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi si pemuda untuk memfokuskan seluruh kesadarannya. Dalam jeda waktu itu, entah kenapa Seijuurou justru mengagumi iris coklat si pemuda dan pupil mungilnya. Pupil itu membeliak ketika menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Si pemuda pun meronta, berusaha melarikan diri dari Seijuurou.

Seijuurou yang sudah memprediksikan gerakan perlawanan si pemuda segera mengambil langkah antisipasi dengan mengekang kedua tangan si pemuda di atas kepalanya dan mengunci tubuh bawa si pemuda dengan kedua kakinya. Meronta sekuat apa pun, Seijuurou bergeming di atas tubuh si pemuda.

Lagi-lagi meski tubuhnya memberikan perlawanan, sorot mata si pemuda kosong seperti tanpa jiwa. Menatap penuh hampa. Seijuurou tertegun sejenak. Netra sewarna dengan tanah itu menyiratkan luka yang mendalam dan menjeritkan damba akan kebebasan, tapi tubuhnya bergerak berlawanan dengan semua itu.

Si pemuda memanfaatkan ketertegunan Seijuurou dengan menghantam pelipis Seijuurou dengan keningnya kuat-kuat.

 _DUAAK_!

Membuat Seijuurou nyaris terjengkang ke belakang jikalau ia tidak menguasai dirinya. Sakit, sungguh. Kepalanya berdenyut pada bekas benturan kuat yang baru saja diterimanya. Memicu munculnya sang alter lewat perubahan pada mata sewarna delima menjadi heterokromia.

Merah-emas menatap bengis. Aura intimidasi dan keabsolutan menguar kuat seolah mencekik. Si pemuda tersengal karena tersedak dengan atmosfer kamar yang berubah dengan tiba-tiba. Seringai kejam terlukis di wajah dingin Seijuurou. _Ah, tidak._ Ini dirinya yang satunya lagi. Mengambil alih karena tidak sudi sang kakak disakiti.

“Kau memilih bermain kasar? Akan kutunjukkan padamu, diriku yang sesungguhnya. Aku adalah serpihan luka bernama kemarahan .… Dosa tertinggi yang meluluhlantakan surga. Lari! Atau kau akan merasakan murka…,” desisnya penuh bahaya.

Seijuurou melepaskan semua pitingan yang tadi membelenggu si pemuda. Membiarkan si pemuda lari darinya, tapi sayangnya si pemuda terlanjur ketakutan. Membeku di tempat dengan tremor hebat yang merajai tubuhnya.

Seijuurou kembali menindih si pemuda, menyatukan kening mereka sembari menatap tajam tepat di mata. Si pemuda membuang muka, tak kuat menghadapi teror yang tercermin dalam netra heterokromatik yang memandangnya lekat seakan hendak memakannya bulat-bulat.

Seijuurou memegangi dagu si pemuda, menahannya agar wajah ketakutan itu tak berpaling darinya. Hanya sepersekian detik, netra coklat itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Seijuurou kembali membacanya makna dibaliknya. Terhilang, tersesat, tak tahu ke mana harus melangkah. Pandangan si pemuda mengabur seiring likuid bening yang menuruni pipinya.

Kini ia bagai hewan yang _terluka, terbuang, tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang_ karena sudah tak diinginkan. Si pemuda terisak tanpa suara. Menyentak kesadaran Seijuurou yang pertama, mata heterokrom itu menutup, bersembunyi dalam kelopak mata untuk kembali memunculkan kembar merah delima.

Insting Seijuurou bekerja, tahu bahwa si pemuda berada dalam kondisi terlabil. Ia melonggarkan kekangan. Tangannya perlahan turun membelai wajah yang bersimbah dengan air mata. Entah apa yang merasuki Seijuurou hingga membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak terduga. Mengecup sudut-sudut mata si pemuda dengan sayang, menghujaninya dengan belaian lembut dan juga ciuman cinta.

Si pemuda perlahan menjadi tenang. Bola mata coklat itu kembali memperlihatkan pesona, tak lagi kosong karena Seijuurou berhasil menyentuh jiwanya yang tertidur di alam bawah sadar si pemuda. Ibu jari Seijuurou menelusuri jejak air mata yang membekas di pipinya, menghapus pelan tumpahannya di sudut mata.

Sebelah tangannya turun kembali ke dagu si pemuda, menaikkan sudut dagu si pemuda sedikit lebih tingga sebelum bibirnya turun mengecap rasa manis di bibir tipis sang pemuda. Seijuurou melepas ciumannya, membiarkan si pemuda menarik napas sebelum kembali menciumnya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Seolah mengajari, menuntun dan membimbing si pemuda untuk menikmati ciuman mereka.

Si pemuda cepat tanggap. Mulai memberikan balasan meskipun sangat canggung dan kaku. Seijuurou memperdalam ciumannya, mulai mengulum dan memainkan bibir bawah dan atas si pemuda. Desahan lirih mulai terdengar seiring dengan intensitas ciuman yang meningkat.

Seijuurou menjilat bibir bawah si pemuda, antara ragu dan tak yakin, si pemuda membuka mulutnya. Lidah Seijuurou menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut si pemuda, menjelajah rongga hangat itu dan membelit lidahnya. Ciuman basah semakin menggelora.

Si pemuda mulai mengerang meski tanpa suara, tersaput gairah yang mulai membara. Kebutuhan akan oksigen memutus panasnya ciuman mereka, benang saliva bertautan saat wajah mereka menjauh. Napas mereka saling memburu. Namun, ekspresi si pemuda sudah lebih hidup dari sebelumnya, dengan wajah semerah apel ranum yang menggoda. Berpaling malu saat seringai tipis bertengger di wajah pria tampan di hadapannya.

“Siapa namamu?”

Wajah yang berpaling kembali menatap Seijuurou. Mulutnya terbuka melafalkan huruf-huruf pembentuk namanya. Suara tak koheren yang keluar.

“Apa yang terjadi padamu?”

Si pemuda menutup mata yang menyiratkan luka. Seijuurou mengecup bibir manis itu sekali lagi. Tangannya pun membelai helaian mahkota coklat di kepala si pemuda.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau melakukan semua ini bukan karena kehendakmu sendiri. Benar?”

Si pemuda mengangguk, tapi masih enggan membuka mata.

“Kau bisa menulis?”

Mata coklat itu kembali membuka dan kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan. Seijuurou bangkit dari posisinya untuk melepas kemeja miliknya. Ia meraih telapak tangan si pemuda dan meletakannya ke atas dada bidangnya yang berotot kencang.

“Tuliskan namamu,” perintahnya singkat.

Jemari pemuda bergetar saat menari di atas dada pria di atasnya itu. Membentuk sebuah huruf, yang dapat Seijuurou baca sebagai ‘Kou’.

“Jadi namamu, Kou?”

Si pemuda mengangguk. Seijuurou kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya pada si pemuda untuk mengecup keningnya.

“Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Kau bertemu dengan diriku yang lain, Kou, tapi kami sama-sama dijuluki sebagai Wrath. Aku adalah personifikasi anger, kemarahan. Kau membuatku lepas kendali tadi, makanya alterku yang satu lagi keluar. Apa itu menakutimu?”

Kou mengangguk patah-patah. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. “Kau tak perlu takut, Kou. Kau bukannya tak bisa berbicara bukan?”

Pupil mungil itu mengalih atensi dari tatapan Seijuurou.

“Aku akan membuatmu kembali mengingat caranya berbicara.”

Lalu Seijuurou kembali menghapus jarak, mencium dan mencumbu Kou, membuatnya kelabakan meladeni serangan si pria. Tangan Seijuurou kembali membuka seluruh pakaian si pemuda. Membelai, menekan, menggoda titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Kou. Tubuh Kou melengkung ke atas karena dirangsang oleh Seijuurou sedemikian rupa. Mulai kembali meronta sebab tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Ini pertama kalinya ia dibelai mesra, bukan dipaksa. Diperlakukan lembut, bukan semena-mena. Kou kembali tergemap saat jemari Seijuurou menyentuh bagian selatan tubuhnya, sementara cumbuannya turun hingga ke lehernya. Likuid bening kembali membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Kali ini karena ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Seijuurou menghentikan aksinya, membuat jarak dengan Kou. “Katakan kalau kau tidak menyukainya, Kou. Lawan aku seperti tadi.”

Seijuurou kembali mengecupi tubuh penuh luka Kou. Salah satu alasan mengapa kelabilan psikis si pemuda ada. Menggantikan jejak luka dengan ruam merah tanda cinta. Napas Kou kembali memburu, terengah dan tersengal parah. Bibir tipisnya membuka meloloskan erangan tak koheren, sebelum akhirnya berhasil menjeritkan apa yang tengah melandanya.

“Rrhhnnnggg …. Aaaaaaaaaaarrggghhhhhh!!!”

Seijuurou kembali menggoda titik-titik sensitive di tubuh Kou. Kou menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali meronta. Keraguan tampak di kedua bola mata coklatnya.

“Katakan kau tak menyukainya, Kou.”

“Nghh … Ahn! Nh—ja-ngan.”

Seijuurou berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti. Mengecupi kening Kou dan menyelimuti tubuh setengah telanjangnya dengan selimut. Kou memandangi Seijuurou dengan penuh tanya. Tak menyangka Seijuurou benar-benar melakukannya.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. “Kenapa? Bukankah kau tak menyukainya? Aku tidak mau memaksamu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kauinginkan, Kou. Tidurlah. Besok kita ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati luka-lukamu.” Seijuurou mengacak pelan rambut cokelat Kou.

Selanjutnya bagai terkena mantra, mata Kou terpejam dengan cepat setelah Seijuurou mengatakannya. Hatinya yang merasa rindu dan haus akan belaian kasih sayang kini terobati atas afeksi yang baru saja diterimanya.

Seijuurou terus membelai rambut Kou hingga dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir tipis itu. Menandakan si pemuda telah memasuki alam mimpinya. Ia sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya, mengingat perlakuannya tadi itu sungguh di luar kebiasaannya. Seorang Wrath memperlakukan orang asing yang menjadi targetnya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Mungkin seluruh rekan—teman-temannya akan tertawa jika mereka tahu.

Namun Seijuurou tak peduli. Ia menginginkan pemuda ini. Ia menginginkan Kou.

* * *

  
ooOoOoOoo

* * *

 

To be continue …

 


	4. First Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertama kalinya Akashi Seijuurou berlaku penuh kasih pada seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> HAlo, minna.... rexa berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk mengingat kembali plot buat cerita ini, yang mana sudah tertimbun di dalam laptop rexa yang sudah rusak ... rexa mungkin akan banyak mengubah plot dari rencana semula karena yah... ingatan rexa ga begitu bagus dan semua draft ada di laptop dan di hape yang sekarang ikut rusak. dikerjakan dengan penuh perjuangan di warnet ehehehhe. Teruntuk teman-teman pencinta AkaFuri tercinta.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading~
> 
> Rexa signing out~

 

_Hidden Place, Fasilitas Penelitian Jabberwocky, keesokan harinya 08:00 am …_

Nash menggebrak meja. “Apa maksudnya semua ini?!!! Di mana Kou?!!”

Anak buahnya yang melapor hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, tak berani menjawab. Nash murka karena Kou tak juga kembali setelah melakukan aksinya tadi malam. Reo, Kouta, Ryo dan Shou segera kembali ke laboratorium setelah pekerjaan mereka di Red Queen Night Club selesai.

Kini mereka berbaring, dengan serangkaian obat-obatan diinjeksikan ke dalam tubuh mereka. Menjadikan mereka boneka-boneka hidup bernama senjata suci yang kemudian dikendalikan dengan _mind controller_ sehingga menyempurnakan peran mereka sebagai eksekutor _purgatory_ rancangan Nash Gold.

“Di mana kalian kehilangan jejaknya?”

“Di-Di tempat kami menjemput orang-orang yang terakhir Tuan. Tempat parkir Red Queen Night Club.”

“Kirim tim pencari ke sana! Dan jangan ada yang kembali sebelum kalian menemukan Kou dan membawanya pulang kemari, monyet dungu!!! Keluar!!!”

“Ba-Baik, Tuan Gold.”

Anak buahnya itu pun keluar dari ruangan Nash dengan terburu-buru. Memicu kemarahan sang pemimpin dapat membuat nyawamu melayang seketika. Untunglah Nash sedang tidak terpikir untuk mengeksekusi di tempat anak buahnya yang lalai tersebut. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Kou, si pemuda yang dilabelinya sebagai Chihuahua kesayangannya.

Tak seperti yang lain yang begitu mudah dipengaruhi. Bahkan setelah mengalami pencucian otak pun, Kou masih bisa kembali sadar bahwa ia bukan milik Nash. Jiwa pemberontak yang ada di dalam diri Kou-lah yang membuat Nash tak sabar ingin menjadikannya boneka seutuhnya. Semakin sulit ditaklukkan, semakin membuat Nash tertantang. Semakin membuat Nash tak sabar untuk menjadikan Kou sebagai senjata suci yang dipakainya untuk memberikan hukuman pada dunia sesuka hatinya.

Karena itulah ia mencintai Kou daripada yang lainnya. Sosok sempurna yang ingin dijadikannya sebagai malaikat kematian bagi para pendosa. Sebab dunia ini memerlukan penyucian agar kembali ke tatanan yang seharusnya.

“Aku akan menemukanmu, Kou. Aku akan membawamu kembali ke sisiku, dan kita akan bersama-sama menyucikan dunia ini dari dosa.  Menciptakan karya seni bernilai tinggi dengan tangan kita.”

 

* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

 

 

_South Rakuzan, Hotel Zone, 16 April 20XX, 09:00 am …_

 

Kou membuka matanya perlahan, menatap langit-langit kamar tempatnya berbaring dalam diam sebelum mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Ada perasaan hangat yang memeluk hatinya saat ini. Perasaan yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah dirasakannya lagi.

Pupil mungilnya melebar saat menyadari perasaan hangat itu tak hanya memeluk hatinya, tapi benar-benar membungkus dirinya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi kiri ranjang, menemukan seseorang yang lain yang berada di sampingnya. Bukan pria berambut pirang, melainkan seorang pria berambut merah.

Kou tersentak dan buru-buru terbangun menjauhi si pria. Tak sadar bahwa ia terlalu jauh mendorong tubuhnya ke tepian ranjang. Tubuhnya oleng tertarik gravitasi hingga terguling dari atas ranjang, menimbulkan bunyi jatuh yang keras hingga sosok yang tidur bersamanya terbangun.

“Kou?”

Panggilan bernada rendah dengan warna suara yang serak-serak basah ala orang yang baru bangun tidur membuat Kou mendongak. Iris sewarna tanah miliknya bersirobok dengan sepasang netra semerah delima. Kou memejamkan mata sambil memasang pose defensif sebagai tindakan preventif untuk memproteksi diri.

Seijuurou segera turun dari ranjang dan memeluknya.

“Shhh … tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut, aku tak akan berbuat yang macam-macam.”

Tubuh Kou yang sempat menegang kaku, perlahan menjadi rileks dalam pelukan Seijuurou. Seijuurou membantu Kou berdiri dan mendudukkannya di tepi ranjang.

“Kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi padamu?”

Kouki melirik ke arah Seijuurou takut-takut, tapi terpesona dengan tatapan tajam nan meneduhkan dari sepasang netra merah milik pria berusia 29 tahun itu. Mata itu berbicara banyak daripada sekedar kata-kata dan Kou memilih untuk memercayai Seijuurou.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menggeleng pelan. “A-A-ku … di ma-na?” tanyanya dengan terbata-bata, suaranya masih serak, mungkin karena sudah lama ia tidak berbicara. Atau entah karena apa. Membuat Seijuurou hendak lekas-lekas membawa Kou ke fasilitas kesehatan milik koleganya untuk memeriksakan keadaan pemuda itu.

“Kau lupa? Kau ada di tempatku. Ini di hotel, tapi kau tak perlu takut, hotel ini aman karena ini milikku. Tidak akan ada siapa pun yang akan mengganggumu di sini,” jawabnya dengan tenang.

Kou mengangguk pelan. Ketukan di pintu membuat Kouki terkejut dan segera bersembunyi di bawah meja rias. Seijuurou berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya dan melihat ke luar. Dari balik pintu senyum ramah pelayan hotel menyambut Seijuurou.

“ _Morning service,_ Akashi-sama. Selamat pagi. Saya membawakan barang-barang yang anda minta dan juga sarapan pagi seperti yang biasanya.”

“Takeda-san, kau bisa tinggalkan ini di sini, dan terima kasih untuk segalanya.”

“Dengan senang hati, Akashi-sama. Kepuasaan anda merupakan kebanggaan bagi kami. Jika anda memerlukan apa-apa segera hubungi saya.”

“Tentu.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi, Akashi-sama. Selamat pagi.”

Si pelayan membungkuk dengan hormat lalu meninggalkan troli yang dibawanya pada Seijuurou dan beranjak dari sana. Seijuurou membawa troli itu ke dalam kamar dan kembali mengunci pintunya. Ia mendorongnya hingga ke meja yang berada di tengah ruangan dan mengambil bungkusan kertas coklat yang ada di rak kedua troli tersebut. Ia mengintip isinya dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke meja rias.

Kou menggulung tubuhnya di bawah meja. Seijuurou dapat melihat tubuh Kou bergetar ketakutan. Perlahan ia menyentuh lengan si pemuda, membuat tubuh itu berjengit.

“Kou, tak apa-apa. Ini aku, Seijuurou, kau boleh memanggilku Sei.”

Kou mengintip dari balik lengan lalu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya. Di wajahnya Seijuurou melihat ragu tapi Kou akhirnya meraih tangan Seijuurou dan membiarkan pria itu membantunya berdiri.

“Mandilah dan ganti pakaianmu dengan ini. Setelah itu kita akan sarapan bersama-sama.”

Kou menganggukkan kepala dan menuruti perintah Seijuurou, dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Seijuurou meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

_“Halo?”_

“Aida-san, ini aku Seijuurou.”

_“Ah! Seijuurou! Ada yang kaubutuhkan?”_

“Aku akan membawa seseorang ke tempat Aida-san sebentar lagi. Aku ingin Aida-san memeriksanya dan menjalankan seluruh _medical chek up_ padanya, juga beberapa test.”

_“Sepertinya ini sangat serius. Hmm … baiklah kalau begitu. datanglah segera, akan kulakukan yang kubisa untuk membantu. Oh, ya! Pasien yang dipindahkan kemari beberapa hari yang lalu itu, sekarang sudah mulai membaik. Shintarou menjaganya dengan sangat baik, ngomong-ngomong.”_

“Baguslah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu Aida-san.”

_“Akan kutunggu, Seijuurou.”_

Seijuurou mematikan sambungan telepon lalu men- _dial_ nomor lainnya.

 _“Halo, dengan_ Kiseki no Sedai _, Momoi di sini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?”_

“Satsuki, ini aku.”

_“Akashi-kun? Ya ampun, kau di mana sekarang? Aku khawatir karena kau tak pulang bersama yang lain. Kau tidak apa-apa?”_

“Aku baik-baik saja, dan selama seminggu ini mungkin aku tidak akan pulang ke _base_. Aku di Hotel Zone. Ada yang harus kuselidiki seorang diri. Aku minta supaya kalian berhati-hati. Ada perkembangan terbaru dari kasus yang sedang kita tangani?”

_“Kami masih mengumpulkan data-data dan menyortirnya, Akashi-kun. Tetsu-kun dan Kagamin membantu investigasi kepolisian pusat. Ah ya, Dai-chan membawa sejumlah data-data baru dan kami sedang mencari hubungannya dengan kasus yang sedang kita tangani.”_

“Baguslah kalau begitu. Jika sudah selesai disortir segera kirimkan ke email-ku. Dan … Satsuki, aku akan mengirim paket kecil untukmu. Aku ingin tahu apa saja kegunaan benda itu, lalu laporkan padaku. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi.”

_“Siap, Akashi-kun! Oh, ya … apa pun yang sedang kauselidiki saat ini, tolong berhati-hati.”_

“Terima kasih, Satsuki. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain, dan kalian juga berhati-hatilah. Sampai nanti.”

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Seijuurou. Tepat pada saat itu Kou sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Sebuah t-shirt warna krem dengan sweater biru muda dan celana jeans coklat membungkus tubuh remajanya yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Handuk tersampir di bahunya. Rambutnya meneteskan air akibat masih basah karena habis keramas.

Seijuurou berjalan mendekati Kou dan mengambil handuk itu lalu membantu mengeringkan rambutnya.

“Kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar supaya tidak masuk angin. Kau ini mirip Tetsuya.”

Pipi Kou merona merah membuat Seijuurou tercenung melihatnya. Entah kenapa ia sangat memedulikan pemuda ini. Tangannya berhenti mengusapkan handuk di kepala coklat itu. Beralih ke belakang tengkuk Kou dan menariknya menuju ke arahnya, bibir tegasnya meraup bibir Kou yang kini menjadi candu baginya.

Ia bisa merasakan keterkejutan si pemuda tapi tak ada penolakan. Seijuurou merengkuh tubuh Kou dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

_Gila._

Ia bisa gila hanya karena mencecap rasa manis bibir tipis dari sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kou merintih dan mendesah dalam ciuman itu. Seijuurou makin mendominasi si pemuda yang pasrah dalam pelukannya.

Sedetik kemudian dengan berat hati Seijuurou melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ibu jarinya menghapus jejak saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Kou. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan deru napas yang memburu, sebelum wajah Kou bersemu kemerahan seperti rambut Seijuurou dan memalingkan wajah. Seijuurou terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dielusnya helai rambut Kouki yang setengah kering sembari berbisik di telinga si pemuda.

“Maafkan aku, kau benar-benar manis, Kou. Biarkan aku membantumu. Kau mau kan?”

Kou mengangguk dalam pelukan.

“Baiklah, ayo sarapan. Setelah itu kita akan ke rumah sakit dan mengobati luka-lukamu.”

Kou menurut, mengikuti Seijuurou yang menuntunnya ke meja makan dan memakan sarapan mereka.

Lima puluh menit selanjutnya Kou sudah berada di rumah sakit, tepatnya di ruangan Aida Kagetora bersama dengan Seijuurou dan dokter yang akan menanganinya, Araki Masako. Setelah berbincang mengenai keadaan Kou, Araki kemudian melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Seijuurou.

“Baiklah, Aida-sensei, Akashi-san, aku akan membawa Kou-kun untuk melakukan _medical chek up_. Karena ini akan memakan waktu, jadi Kou-san kemungkinan besar akan menginap di sini sampai besok. Jika tidak keberatan Akashi-san bisa mengurus administrasinya terlebih dulu.”

Kou memandang tak setuju saat harus berpisah dari Seijuurou. Araki yang menyadari hal itu pun tersenyum.

“Ng, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita mengurus administrasinya telebih dahulu. Kou-kun kelihatannya keberatan jika harus jauh darimu, Akashi-san.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu.”

“Aida-sensei, kalau begitu kami permisi.”

“Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Aida-san.”

“Hei, Sei, jangan sungkan … kalian sudah seperti anak-anakku. Jadi jangan permasalahkan hal itu. Bergegaslah, Kou-kun memerlukan perawatan khusus. Ah ya, kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Shintarou, dia ada di kamar nomor 106 di lantai 3.”

Seijuurou tersenyum. “Aku sangat menghargai bantuan Aida-san, sekali lagi terima kasih. Permisi.”

Dan seharian itu, Seijuurou menemani Kou menjalani berbagai test yang diperlukan di Rumah Sakit Seirin. Dan entah sejak kapan, Kou mulai bergantung penuh pada Seijuurou. Tak merasa nyaman ketika sosok pria berambut merah itu tak ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Kou baru selesai menjalani _medical check up_ tahap pertama.

Mereka akan menjalankan beberapa test lagi pada esok hari. Kou pun beristirahat di kamar rawat inap ditemani oleh Seijuurou. Hasil _check up_ -nya akan keluar paling cepat seminggu atau mungkin mereka harus menunggu hingga sebulan kemudian.

Kou duduk di ranjangnya, mata coklatnya mengarah ke luar jendela, memandangi mentari yang mulai beranjak kembali ke peraduannya. Seijuurou duduk di sofa sambil mengecek email yang dikirimkan oleh Satsuki dengan laptop yang dipinjamnya dari Riko, sepupu Satsuki, anak perempuan Aida Kagetora.

Orang yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangannya kepada mereka 15 tahun yang lalu dan orang yang membantu mereka melewati berbagai proses rehabilitasi agar mereka bisa kembali bersosialisasi di masyarakat, bahkan orang yang memberikan jaminan kepada pihak pemerintah dan kepolisian bahwa mereka bukanlah ancaman bagi dunia. Pencetus kelompok yang kemudian diketuai oleh Seijuurou, _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Perkembangan terbaru yang dicapai kelompoknya adalah bahwa kasus pembunuhan berantai yang sedang mereka tangani tidak hanya dilakukan oleh satu orang tersangka. Dari 8 korban yang terbunuh, mereka mendapati adanya perbedaan dan persamaan cara dan pola para  tersangka dalam memutilasi korban-korbannya.

Diduga bahwa ada beberapa pembunuh yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan berantai yang menghantui kota Rakuzan. Seperti korban pertama dan keempat yang sama-sama dimutilasi dengan rapi dan bahkan ‘disimpan’ dengan baik. Sementara korban kedua dan ketiga diperlakukan semena-mena meski bekas potongannya begitu rapi. Korban kelima, keenam dan kedelapan adalah yang paling berbeda dari korban lainnya, karena masing-masing diperlakukan berbeda, dibiarkan utuh, dibiarkan selamat, dan yang terakhir diperlakukan seperti mainan. Korban ketujuh diperlakukan lebih sadis seolah merupakan pelampiasan kemarahan dan dendam dari pembunuhnya.

Seijuurou berpikir keras. Pasti ada benang merah yang menyambungkan seluruh rentetan peristiwa pembunuhan berantai ini. Sebuah panggilan menyentaknya kembali ke alam nyata. Kou menatap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

“Sei….”

  
Seijuurou bangkit dan meletakan laptop yang berada di atas pangkuannya ke atas meja, lalu menghampiri Kou.

“Ya?”

Kou menggeleng pelan. Seijuurou duduk di tepi ranjang Kou lalu membelai helai coklat di kepalanya. Kebiasaannya yang baru. Meski terlihat kaku tapi ternyata helaian coklat itu sangat lembut. Seijuurou jadi suka menyentuh dan membelai rambut Kou.

“A-Aku mera-sa se-seperti berada di tempat yang kusukai.”

“Benarkah?”

Kou mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. “Ra-Rasanya dulu a-aku pernah merasakan perasaan yang hangat, seperti saat bersama Sei. Tapi setelah itu rasanya begitu dingin.”

“Apa kau ingat sesuatu, Kou?”

Wajah Kou mengerut, terlihat tak menyukai segala yang terjadi padanya.

“Aku tidak yakin, Sei. A-Aku takut.”

“Kau bisa menceritakannya kapan saja kau siap. Kau mengerti kan?”

Kou mengangguk, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seijuurou sambil memandangi senja yang telah menjemput hari. Seijuurou membiarkan Kou bermanja padanya.

 

* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

 

 

_Tanpa sukma, jiwaku terlelap di suatu tempat yang dingin_

_Hatiku membeku tanpa sentuhanmu_

_Tanpa cintamu, kasih_

_Hanya dirimu cahaya di antara kematian_

_Aku telah tertidur selama beribu tahun_

_Paksa aku ‘tuk membuka mataku_

_Tanpa pikiran, tanpa suara, tanpa sukma_

_Jangan biarkan aku mati di sini_

_Bangunkan aku …_

_Paksa darahku mengalir_

_Panggil namaku dan selamatkan aku dari kegelapan_

_Selamatkan aku dari kesia-siaan_

_Hidupkan aku …_

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

To be continue …

 


	5. Declaration of War I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pernyataan perang kah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Ditulis ngebut .... rexa berharap ceritanya bisa tetap klop ehehhehe.... only for you, all AkaFuri lovers.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading~
> 
> Rexa signing out~

_Selama ini aku tak percaya_

_Aku tak mampu melihat_

_Kegelapan melingkupiku_

_Nyatanya kau di sana_

_Di hadapanku…._

_Aku telah tertidur selama beribu tahun_

_Paksa aku ‘tuk membuka mataku_

_Tanpa pikiran, tanpa suara, tanpa sukma_

_Jangan biarkan aku mati di sini_

_Bangunkan aku …_

_Paksa darahku mengalir_

_Panggil namaku dan selamatkan aku dari kegelapan_

_Selamatkan aku dari kesia-siaan_

_Hidupkan aku …_

 

* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

 

 

_West Rakuzan, Kawasan Pabrik Sepatu, 20 Mei 20XX, 11:00 pm …_

Tiga orang pria yang baru saja pulang dari kedai minum melintas di kawasan pabrik sepatu yang sunyi. Ketiganya mabuk tapi masih cukup sadar untuk mengetahui jalan pulang ke rumah mereka yang kebetulan searah.

Seseorang memerhatikan dari atas atap gedung pabrik, menjilat ujung bibirnya sebelum menyeringai sadis. Ia lompat pada undakan yang tersambung pada tangga darurat, menuruninya dengan langkah yang cepat tapi tidak tergesa-gesa.

Di ujung gang seseorang sedang berjongkok di tengah kegelapan. Matanya dengan awas memerhatikan ujung gang lainnya, bersiap seperti hewan buas yang sedang mengincar mangsanya.

Sementara yang seorang lagi sedang duduk di atas pagar tembok pabrik tersebut. Menggoyang-goyangkan kaki dan kepalanya dengan ringan sambil tersenyum. Ketiga pria tersebut melewatinya, tapi tak menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut. Mereka menceritakan lelucon yang garing tapi mereka tetap tertawa kencang seolah apa yang mereka ceritakan itu lucu. Tak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diincar.

Mereka semakin mendekati gang yang berada tak jauh dari pabrik tersebut. Sementara ketiga orang yang mengincar mereka kini mulai bergerak. Menyudutkan ketiga pria itu dengan diam-diam.

Ketiga pria itu terkejut karena sesuatu tiba-tiba melompat ke hadapan mereka dari dalam gang yang akan mereka lewati.

“WHOOOAAA!!!” jerit ketiganya.

Sosok itu berdiri dengan tegap di hadapan mereka. Rambut pirang terangnya terlihat saat angin menyibakan topi _hoodie_ yang dipakainya. Matanya menatap dingin pada ketiga pria di depannya itu. Menyadari bahwa yang melompat di hadapan ketiganya adalah manusia, ketiganya kembali tertawa.

“Oh! Hahahahaha. Ya ampun, aku kira tadi apa—hik. Ternyata hanya ‘orang’ yang kurang kerajaan—hik.”

“Tapi kau tadi terkejut bodoh! Wajahmu terlihat begitu bodoh! Ahahahaha—hik.”

“Sudah, sudah—hik. Hei, anak muda … minggir kami mau lewat.”

Sosok itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Membuat salah seorang dari ketiganya tersulut emosi.

“HEI! Kau dengar tidak?!! HEI!!”

“Nah, nah, nah. Sudah—hik. Kita lewati saja dia. Apa susahnya.”

_ZRAASSS!!_

Baru berjalan selangkah, telapak tangan pria yang berjalan terlebih dulu itu telah terputus dari lengannya. Darah mengucur deras dari luka bekas tangannya yang terpotong.

“AAAAAAARRGGGHHH!!! AAAHH! TANGANKU! TANGANKU!!!”

Dua dari ketiga pria tadi segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu, meninggalkan rekan mereka yang kesakitan seorang diri. Pemuda itu tak tinggal diam, kembali mengayunkan _katana_ miliknya memotong kaki si pria. Jerit kesakitan kembali menggema.

Sementara dua rekannya yang melarikan diri mulai berpisah satu sama lain. Masing-masing diikuti oleh salah satu dari ketiga pemuda yang memang sejak tadi telah mengincar mereka.

Pemuda berambut coklat muda itu mengikuti si pria berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan langkah riang. Seperti anak-anak yang mengejar kupu-kupu atau kelinci dan bermain bersama mereka. dari balik mantel panjangnya ia mengeluarkan pisau-pisau kecil dan melemparkannya ke arah si pria.

“AAAAAKKKHH!!!”

Pisau-pisau itu mengenai kaki dan tangan si pria hingga si pria jatuh terjelembab. Pemuda itu menghampiri si pria yang telah tak berdaya itu. Si pria menggelengkan kepalanya, dari sorot matanya ia memohonkan pengampunan nyawa. Si pemuda menyeringai. Tak peduli.

“Ja-Jangan, kumohon …. Ampun!!!”

Pemuda itu menghunuskan _katana_ nya dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling memenggal kepala si pria. Si pria menjempput ajalnya dalam keheningan.

Senyum di wajah si pemuda melebar saat darah korbannnya terciprat mengenai dirinya. Tak mau membuang waktu ia kembali mengayunkan _katana_ nya untuk memotong tubuh pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Di sisi lain, pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak bersemangat mengejar calon korbannya. Mereka berkejar-kejaran dari gang satu ke gang lainnya. Si pria beberapa kali menabrak tong-tong sampah hingga jatuh bergulingan, menimbulkan suara berisik _‘KLONTANG!!’_.

Ada kalanya si pria jatuh tersungkur, tapi keinginan untuk hidup membuatnya bangkit dan berlari lagi. Si pemuda terlihat membiarkan si pria berlari menjauhinya, sebelum kemudian kembali mengejarnya.

Mereka terus berkejar-kejaran menjauhi kawasan pabrik hingga akhirnya memasuki daerah terowongan. Si pria berbelok di celah terowongan terdalam, dan bersembunyi di sana, menyangka bahwa ia sudah lepas dari pemuda aneh yang mengejarnya.

Terowongan itu sunyi, hanya menjadi sedikit berisik saat kereta melintas di atasnya yang memang merupakan jalur rel kereta. Lalu bunyi tetesan air yang merembes dari gorong-gorong adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di tengah malam yang sunyi itu.

Namun wajah si pria kembali memucat saat mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat. Dadanya bergemuruh oleh rasa takut yang kembali mendera.

Belum sempat ia memohon kepada Tuhan untuk keselamatan nyawanya, si pemuda telah berdiri di depan celahnya bersembunyi. Seringai kejam itu menyapanya.

“Ke-te-mu~! Aku menemukanmu~!”

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati si pria. Dalam celah sempit itu pria paruh baya itu tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tak sanggup membayangkan kengerian yang akan terjadi padanya, si pria pun pingsan. Si pemuda tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kembali ke gang di dekat pabrik sepatu tadi, si pemuda yang berambut pirang terang itu masih sibuk menyayat dan memotong tubuh korbannya yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya tapi sepertinya masih hidup. Darah telah menggenangi di bawah tubuh si korban. Anggota gerak di tubuhnya telah terpisah-pisah. Dipotong menurut sendi-sendinya. Yang terakhir diselesaikannya dengan memenggal kepala si pria.

Seringai tipis terpoles di wajah si pemuda setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, menuju ke tempat di mana dua rekannya berada.

Cengiran pemuda berambut coklat muda itu menyambut si pemuda berambut pirang terang dari balik tiang listrik, yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia juga sudah selesai menjalankan tugasnya. Keduanya kemudian berlari menuju ke arah rekan mereka yang satu lagi mengejar mangsanya.

Di terowongan, pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah asyik melukis tubuh korbannya yang telah meregang nyawa dengan pisaunya. Mengukir sulur-sulur tanaman anggur liar di bagian lengan si pria. Merajah bagian dada si korban dengan gambar bunga-bunga tansy liar.

Pisaunya menoreh ke dalam kulit, mencongkel serpihan epidermis membentuk detil-detil tiap lekuk sulur-sulur anggur liar, maupun helai-helai mahkota kuntum-kuntum bunga tansy.

Di mulut terowongan kedua pemuda lainnya menunggu, si pemuda berambut hitam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan mengukir daun-daun tanaman yarrow di kaki korban. Si pemuda tertawa puas lalu berdiri dan menghampiri kedua temannya di mulut terowongan dan ketiganya pun menghilang dalam gelap malam.

 

* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

 

 

_Central Rakuzan, Kiseki no Sedai base, Main House, keesokan hari, 21 Mei 20XX, 06:00 am …_

Pagi itu suasana di _Main House Kiseki no Sedai_ tampak sama seperti beberapa minggu terakhir. Berantakan. Sejumlah kertas-kertas dokumen baik yang berasal dari kepolisian maupun yang mereka kumpulkan sendiri memenuhi dari ruang tamu ke ruang tengah. Bahkan di meja kopi yang ada di ruang tengah dipenuhi dengan sederet laptop-laptop dan juga sebuah printer yang dibawa dari kantor.

Satsuki tertidur di sofa, seseorang tampaknya telah memberinya selimut sehingga menjaga gadis itu agar tidak kedinginan. Sementara di sofa sebelahnya Ryouta tidur dengan bersandar pada bahu Daiki. Tetsuya tertidur di pangkuan Taiga yang tidur sambil bersandar di sofa. Atsushi tertidur menelungkup di meja bersebelahan dengan Alex dan Tatsuya, sementara Shintarou tertidur di karpet.

Mereka masih terus menyusun dan menyortir data-data yang berisikan informasi-informasi terkait dengan kasus yang sedang mereka tangani. Dalam beberapa kertas terdapat tanda dari pena warna merah dan biru. Ada juga dokumen-dokumen yang diberi label _CLEARED_. Beberapa spidol tergeletak bersama dengan alat-alat tulis lainnya yang berserakan di lantai begitu saja.

Dering telepon yang cukup keras mengejut mereka semua. Taiga dan Daiki mengerang sebal. Shintarou beranjak menuju ke tempat telepon yang berdering untuk mengangkatnya. Tetsuya dan Satsuki masih mengucek-ucek mata mereka sementara Tatsuya dan Alex telah bersiaga di dekat Shintarou. Yang masih terlarut dalam mimpi hanya Ryouta dan Atsushi. Keduanya bahkan masih mendengkur, tak peduli dengan keributan yang terjadi.

“Halo….”

_“Selamat pagi, Kiseki no Sedai. Ini Detektif Imayoshi dari kepolisian pusat. Dengan siapa aku bicara?”_

“Ini dengan Midorima Shintarou, Detektif. Kalau boleh tahu, ada keperluan apa anda menelepon pagi-pagi?”

_“Bisakah kalian kemari? Pembunuh itu beraksi lagi. Kali ini di West Rakuzan, lokasi pembunuhan berada di dekat kawasan pabrik sepatu hingga ke terowongan jembatan untuk jalur rel kereta yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Kali ini ada 3 korban yang dibunuh—kami memerlukan bantuan kalian karena kali ini mereka kembali melakukan hal yang aneh pada korban.”_

“Tunggu kami, Detektif Imayoshi. Kami segera ke sana. Secepatnya.”

Shintarou menutup telepon dan meletakan kembali gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Ia berpaling kepada Alex dan Tatsuya.

“Kita harus segera ke TKP, lokasi berada di West Rakuzan, kawasan pabrik sepatu. Para pembunuh itu bergerak lagi, kini menelan korban 3 orang. Kita harus membangunkan mereka.”

“Baiklah, kita akan mengatur siapa saja yang berangkat dan tinggal untuk menginformasikan pada Akashi mengenai hal ini.”

Shintarou dan Tatsuya mengangguk. Mereka bertiga pun membangunkan para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya.

“Aomine, Kagami, Kise ayo bangun!!!”

“Atsushi? Atsushi, ayo bangun. Ada kerjaan yang harus kita tangani. Atsushi?!”

Satsuki menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar dengan kedua tangannya sebelum berdeham beberapa kali. “Telepon dari siapa Midorin?”

Shintarou menoleh ke arah Satsuki. “ Dari detektif kepolisian pusat, Detektif Imayoshi. Momoi, beri tahu Akashi bahwa para pembunuh itu kembali beraksi!”

“Eh?! Astaga! Baiklah … ng, ponselku?” Satsuki bergegas mencari ponselnya yang kemungkinan tertimbun di antara dokumen-dokumen yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Tetsuya baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, menghampiri Taiga yang masih tidur dan mencubit pipinya dengan keras sehingga yang bersangkutan terlonjak bangun. Matanya berkilat marah tapi sebelum sempat melayangkan protes, bibirnya dibungkam oleh kecupan selamat pagi.

“Kita ada kerjaan, Kagami-kun. Bersiaplah. Para pembunuh itu kembali beraksi.”

Taiga yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya tergugu dengan wajah merah padam. “A—A—eh? Apa?!!!”

“Lokasinya ada di West Rakuzan, Kagami-kun.”

Taiga segera berdiri dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Berganti seadanya, mencuci muka dengan kilat dan mengambil jaketnya lalu segera turun ke bawah.

“Kuroko, kau sudah siap?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Ya, aku sudah siap sejak Midorima-kun menerima telepon dari detektif kepolisian pusat.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu yang berangkat adalah Taiga, Kuroko, Aomine, Tatsuya dan Midorima.”

“Aku ikut, Alex-chin,” Atsushi menyela Alex.

“Oh, baiklah. Yang pergi ke lokasi pembunuhan adalah Taiga, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Tatsuya dan Murasakibara. Kise, Momoi dan aku akan menunggu di _base_ untuk mengerjakan laporan yang tersisa dan menghubungi Akashi. Semua jelas?”

“Ya!!!”

“Bagus, ayo bergerak!”

Dengan serentak Daiki, Shintarou, Tatsuya dan Atsushi bersiap-siap di kamar mereka masing-masing. Sementara Taiga dan Tetsuya menuju ke garasi dan memanasi mesin mobil yang akan mereka bawa untuk menuju ke lokasi. 10 menit kemudian, keenamnya sudah berkumpul di garasi dan masuk ke mobil milik Taiga dan Tetsuya.

Tak lama kemudian, dua mobil, GT-R hitam dan BMW hitam meluncur dari _base_ menuju ke lokasi kejadian perkara terjadi.

Ryouta memanyunkan bibirnya—tak mengingat berapa usianya saat melakukan tindakan kekanakan itu—saat mendengar deruman mobil yang meninggalkan garasi. Ia sedang protes pada Alex yang sudah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

“Alex-san, aku ingin ikut ke TKP-ssu.”

“Tapi Kise belum menyelesaikan bagianmu kan? Kau bukannya dimintai tolong oleh Momoi untuk menganalisa benda-benda yang dipaketkan oleh Akashi?”

“Oh iya juga-ssu. Aku bisa dibunuh Akashi-cchi jika lupa mengerjakannya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengerti-ssu.”

“ _Good._ ”

Satsuki memanggil dari arah dapur.

“Alex-san! Mau kopi?”

“Ah, tentu! Terima kasih Momoi!”

“Momoi-cchi, aku juga mau!”

“Ki-chan, tolong bantu aku membawanya!”

“Oke-ssu!”

Ryouta membantu Satsuki membawa nampan berisikan teko kopi dan cangkir-cangkir, sementara Satsuki membawa sebuah nampan berisi roti isi yang telah disiapkan oleh Taiga pada malam sebelumnya. Ia sudah menghangatkannya di microwave.

“Momoi, apa kata Akashi?”

“Katanya ia menyerahkan semuanya pada kita di sini. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan investigasi yang tengah dikerjakannya, tapi ia sudah mengirimkan hasil analisa sementaranya ke email kantor bersama dengan beberapa informasi baru yang berhasil didapatkannya. Nanti bisa kita cek bersama. Ia juga meminta hasil investigasi hari ini untuk dikirimkan ke emailnya. Jika sempat ia akan pulang sebentar atau ikut Kagamin dan yang lain ke TKP. Ah, ya … Akashi-kun menunggu hasil analisa terhadap benda-benda yang dikirimkannya kemarin-kemarin itu.”

“Ka-Kalau begitu, aku segera ke lab dulu-ssu. Momoi-cchi tolong pesankan pizza untukku ya?”

“Eh? Pagi-pagi mau makan pizza?”

“Untuk makan siang dan makanan cemilan sekalian-ssu. Aku tak yakin bisa bergabung dengan kalian di sini, bahkan untuk makan, sementara harus memeriksa benda-benda yang diminta oleh Akashi-cchi di lab.”

“Ah, baiklah. Nanti akan kuantarkan langsung ya, Ki-chan?”

“Oke, Momoi-cchi. Terima kasih ya?”

Satsuki mengangguk. Ryouta pun segera menuju ke _basement Main House_ yang mereka sulap sedemikian rupa sehingga dapat mereka gunakan sebagai laboratorium dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

 

* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

 

to be continue


	6. Declaration of War II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuuou tak percaya dengan cinta sejati, cinta pada pandangan pertama, atau soul mate, atau hal-hal melankolis yang berbau romansa, seperti yang digandrungi oleh anak-anak muda. Sudah bukan zamannya dan ia sendiri sudah tak muda lagi, meski yah … belum begitu tua juga.
> 
> Ia pria dewasa yang menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menentang bahaya, ia tak peduli dengan hal-hal melankolis seperti ini. Namun, pemuda berambut coklat itu telah menangkap hatinya, mencuri atensinya untuk hanya berpusat padanya, bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka lewat kontak mata yang tak disengaja.
> 
> Mungkinkah? Ada cinta di tengah peperangan ini?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading~
> 
> Rexa signing out~

_South Rakuzan, Hotel Zone, 21 Mei 20XX,  07:00 am …_

 

Seijuurou baru saja selesai mandi saat menerima telepon dari Satsuki mengenai peristiwa pembunuhan yang baru terjadi. Dalam kasus-kasus sebelumnya selalu hanya terdapat korban tunggal. Bedanya  dalam kasus kali ini ada 3 korban yang dibunuh dalam satu lokasi.

Seijuurou belum mengetahui apa dan bagaimana perkembangan yang ada, tapi ia telah menitipkan pesan pada Satsuki agar menghubunginya saat informasi telah mereka dapatkan. Netra merah Seijuurou bergulir ke samping, kepada sosok yang masih tidur dengan pulas di sampingnya.

 

Dari hasil keseluruhan test dan _medical check up_ yang dijalani Kou hampir sebulan yang lalu, Seijuurou dapat membuktikan beberapa hipotesa yang dibuatnya saat bertemu dengan pemuda 17 tahun itu. Ia sebatang kara, mengalami pencucian otak dengan berbagai obat-obatan yang diinjeksikan ke dalam sistem tubuhnya dan _ditanami_ oleh ingatan buatan, sehingga berbagai ingatan bercampur dalam kenangan si pemuda. Dan ‘Kou’ adalah nama yang diberikan padanya, bukan nama aslinya.

 

Kou juga mengalami berbagai kekerasan fisik dan mental—diketahui Seijuurou setelah hasil lab diberitahukan—menjadikannya sangat labil sehingga mudah dipengaruhi dan dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang. Salah satunya sebagai alat untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan tertentu yang Seijuurou sendiri belum yakin apa tujuan itu. Namun Kou sendiri sering sekali menyebut _purgatory_ dalam beberapa sesi terapi yang sempat dijalaninya. Sebuah program yang dulu sempat akan dijalani oleh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ saat mereka masih dalam cengkraman Organisasi. _Mungkinkah?_

Dari peristiwa di Red Queen Night Club malam itu sendiri, Seijuurou tahu bahwa Kou terlibat sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. Mungkinkah hal itu juga berhubungan dengan peristiwa pembunuhan berantai yang menghantui Rakuzan? Mungkinkah Organisasi terlibat dalam hal ini?

 

Kou menggeliat sebelum membuka matanya perlahan, memperlihatkan sepasang netra coklat yang Seijuurou sukai. Ya, Seijuurou menyukainya. Ia menyukai bagaimana netra itu berbicara mewakili jiwa Kou. Ia menyukai bagaimana netra itu mencerminkan berbagai emosi yang baru Seijuurou lihat, karena sebelumnya Kou begitu _kosong_.

Seijuurou membawa jemarinya untuk menari di atas helaian mahkota coklat di kepala Kou. Kou tersenyum.

 

“Pagi, Sei.”

 

“Pagi, Kou. Tidurmu nyenyak?”

 

“Lebih baik sejak meminum obat yang diberikan Araki-sensei. Aku sudah tidak bermimpi yang aneh-aneh lagi, Sei.”

 

“Mimpi?”

 

Kepala coklat pemuda itu mengangguk. “Aku bermimpi kalau aku bermandikan darah. Aku juga bermimpi melihat banyak sekali mayat, Sei. Bentuknya tidaklah utuh lagi. Seakan-akan memang dipisahkan dari tubuh mereka. Aku sangat ketakutan.”

 

Seijuurou bisa melihat ketidaknyamanan Kou ketika menceritakan mimpinya. Ada jijik dan trauma pada ekspresinya. Namun setidaknya, Kou sudah lebih terbuka dan mau bercerita padanya. Kou sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berterus-terang pada Seijuurou yang baru saja dikenalnya, tapi berada di samping Seijuurou membuatnya merasa aman dan damai. Tenang dan tentram. Seolah seluruh ketakutannya luntur begitu saja.

 

Akashi Seijuurou adalah zona nyaman Kou. Kou tak yakin bila Seijuurou jauh darinya, ia akan bisa menghadapi segalanya. Pemikiran itu membawa Kou untuk bergantung sepenuhnya pada Seijuurou, seperti anak ayam pada induknya. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kou untuk jatuh hati pada pria yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu. Pria yang telah membuatnya kembali merasakan hangatnya cinta.

 

Seijuurou menepuk puncak kepala Kou. “Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya mimpi.”

 

Kou mengangguk, lalu merapatkan diri pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou merengkuh Kou ke dalam pelukannya. Seijuurou bisa merasakan si pemuda tersenyum dalam pelukannya. “Terima kasih, Sei,” gumam Kou seraya membalas pelukan Seijuurou. Hidungnya yang menempel di dada Seijuurou dapat menghirup wangi aroma maskulin si pria. Wangi yang menenangkan. Seperti wangi rumput hijau yang basah oleh embun di pagi hari.

 

“Sama-sama,” balasnya pendek.

 

Kou melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak, tubuhnya jadi sedikit meliuk karena ia masih dalam posisi setengah bangun. Pose yang mengundang. Meski yang bersangkutan tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Memancing gairah pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

 

“Apa?”

 

Sudut-sudut bibir Kou terangkat membentuk kurva yang melengkung ke atas. Manis, menggemaskan. Seijuurou menatap dalam kedua iris sewarna tanah itu. Sejak kapan ekspresi pemuda itu jadi semakin lebih hidup seperti ini?

 

Semburat merah jambu malah menghampiri pipi kenyal serupa bakpao si pemuda. Seijuurou bukannya tak tahu apa arti yang tersirat dalam kedua boa mata yang menatapnya penuh damba itu, tapi ia harus menahan dirinya. Tergesa-gesa hanya akan membuat ikatan yang susah payah dibangunnya demi mendapatkan kepercayaan si pemuda runtuh. Maka ia membiarkan jeda waktu mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

 

Seijuurou ingin tahu, apa yang diinginkan oleh si pemuda darinya. Ia tak mau memanfaatkan kondisi Kou yang masih labil, meski ia menyadari bahwa ia sendiri tak hanya sekedar _tertarik_ pada pemuda ingusan di hadapannya ini. Seijuurou ingin memilikinya. Harus.

 

Seijuuou tak percaya dengan cinta sejati, cinta pada pandangan pertama, atau _soul mate,_ atau hal-hal melankolis yang berbau romansa, seperti yang digandrungi oleh anak-anak muda. Sudah bukan zamannya dan ia sendiri sudah tak muda lagi, meski yah … belum begitu tua juga.

Ia pria dewasa yang menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menentang bahaya, ia tak peduli dengan hal-hal melankolis seperti ini. Namun, pemuda berambut coklat itu telah menangkap hatinya, mencuri atensinya untuk hanya berpusat padanya, bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka lewat kontak mata yang tak disengaja.

 

Bak seekor predator dengan mangsanya. 

 

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou terjerat oleh pesona pemuda biasa di depannya. Biasa—karena Seijuurou tahu betul ada begitu banyak wanita cantik maupun pria tampan di luar sana yang mengantri untuk bisa sekedar bertemu dirinya atau mendapat kesempatan untuk bertegur sapa dengannya.

 

Julukan _Wrath_ semakin memperkuat identitasnya yang misterius sebagai pemimpin _Kiseki no Sedai_ —karena ia tak banyak muncul di publik seperti Shintarou atau Daiki, Ryouta, maupun Alex dan Satsuki yang menjadi juru bicara saat konfrensi pers bersama kepolisian diadakan, muncul pun ia tak akan banyak bicara. Kelompok yang ikut berjuang menegakkan keadilan—atau itulah rumor yang kantor mereka dapatkan sejak mereka dilepas dari tempat rehabilitasi dan terjun ke masyarakat luas, lalu membantu kepolisian pusat mengungkap kejahatan yang terjadi di Rakuzan.

 

Dan sekarang ia mengurus pemuda labil tanpa ingatan yang jelas, tanpa identitaas yang jelas dan bahkan menawarkan bantuan serta kasih sayang yang _cuma-cuma_? Tetsuya dan Ryouta pasti akan memberinya ceramah soal cinta dan bagaimana cara yang baik untuk memperlakukan mereka, mengingat mereka berdualah yang sering dititipi surat atau pesan cinta dari para pengagumnya.

 

Kou tampak menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Demi apa ia menginginkan pria itu untuk melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_ padanya?

 

Namun, Kou memang mendambakan sentuhan dari pria yang telah membuatnya mengecap kebebasan yang belum—tak pernah diraihnya. Membuatnya mengatakan pikirannya, mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya. Menerima dirinya apa adanya. Menuntunnya untuk bergerak sesuai dengan kata hatinya. Hanya dalam sekejap saja.

 

Dan Kou berani bersumpah, jika perasaan yang membara dalam hatinya ini bukan cinta, maka ia tak peduli dengan nama perasaan kuat yang ia ingin sampaikan pada pria berambut merah di hadapannya. Ia ingin Seijuurou tahu apa isi hatinya.

 

Maka ia memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali menatap lurus tepat di mata tajam yang mampu membuat kakinya melemah bagai jeli hanya dengan satu delikan saja. Ditatap takut-takut oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu membuat desir aneh menjalar di aliran darah Seijuurou. Ia harap ia dapat mengendalikan diri.

 

“S-Se-Sei…,” kepalanya menunduk lagi, lalu mendongak kembali sembari tangannya meremas kemeja yang dikenakan si pria, “c-c-cium ak—hmmpphhh….”

 

Seijuurou menyambar bibir tipis itu. Tanpa basa-basi melumat dan memagutnya bergantian. Lembut dan kasar, berulang. Napas Kou memburu kala pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya menipis akibat Seijuurou yang mendominasi dirinya secara total.

 

Tanpa sadar tangannya malah dikalungkannya pada leher si pria, meremas dan mengacak helai rambut merah di kepala si pria. Semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Seijuurou menyukainya, menyukai si pemuda yang hilang akal akibat perlakuannya.

 

Harusnya julukannya _Pride_ atau _Greed_ atau _Lust_ , karena ia terlalu percaya diri untuk melakukan apa pun yang ia mau pada pemuda yang berada di bawah dominasinya itu. Atau karena begitu serakah untuk melepaskan pemuda yang mengerang dan mendesah lemah dalam pelukannya ini. Atau karena hasrat yang terlanjur menggebu dalam dada, meminta untuk segera dilampiaskan. Yang mana pun, Seijuurou _harus_ memilikinya.

 

Seijuurou melepaskan ciuman mereka, menyeringai tipis saat melihat kabut nafsu membayang di netra coklat si pemuda. Jemarinya membingkai wajah si pemuda yang kelewat merah melebihi warna rambutnya. Ibu jarinya menari di bibir si pemuda yang bengkak akibat ciumannya.

 

“Kau milikku, Kou.”

 

Wajah Kou serasa terbakar. Panas. Padahal Kou tahu ini masih pagi. Namun pernyataan Seijuurou barusan membuat jantungnya jumpalitan dan darah mengalir di wajahnya, bekerja untuk membakar kalor di sana. Kou merasa ada asap imajiner yang membumbung di atas kepalanya.

 

Tak sanggup menatap netra semerah delima sang pria, Kou menubruk dada Seijuurou dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di sana. Seijuurou memeluk erat pemuda yang memasrahkan diri dalam dekapannya itu. Rasanya ia malah menjadi seperti seorang kriminal karena telah memanfaatkan pemuda manis yang sedang labil di hadapannya. Meski bukan itu maksudnya, dan Seijuurou yakin kalau Kou sendiri tak keberatan dengan deklarasinya barusan.

 

Dering ponselnya yang menandakan email masuk berbunyi bertubi-tubi. Tanda bahwa serentetan email membanjiri kotak masuk pesannya. Seijuurou meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas di samping ranjang mereka.

 

Kou melepaskan diri dari Seijuurou dan menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk di samping si pria untuk melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Seijuurou.

 

Email pertama dibuka, dari Taiga.

 

* * *

From:               [GluttonyTiger@xxxx.com](mailto:GluttonyTiger@xxxx.com)

To:                   [WrathEmperor@xxxx.com](mailto:WrathEmperor@xxxx.com)

Subject:           Need fast response

Akashi, aku tahu kau tak ingin diganggu, tapi jika memungkinkan segeralah menuju TKP. Penting. Tak bisa kuceritakan di sini.

* * *

 

 

Email kedua, dari Satsuki.

 

* * *

From:               PinkPersephone@xxxx.com

To:                   WrathEmperor@xxxx.com

Subject:           Unbelievable

Akashi-kun … kau tak akan percaya ini, tapi sebaiknya kau segera ke lokasi pembunuhan di kawasan pabrik sepatu West Rakuzan, seperti yang kuceritakan tadi pagi.

* * *

 

 

Email ketiga, dari Shintarou.

 

 

* * *

From:               AvariceBeast@xxxx.com

To:                   WrathEmperor@xxxx.com

Subject:           Declaration of War

Hei, Akashi. Mereka menyatakan perang! Kukirimkan alasannya di lampiran.

Image87746591125.jpg attached

Image87746591126.jpg attached

Image87746591127.jpg attached

….

* * *

 

 

Seijuurou mengerutkan kening. Beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk berjalan ke arah jendela. Kou menatap bingung.

 

“Sei?”

 

Ibu jari menekan tombol _attachment_ di bawah email. Foto-foto yang dilampirkan satu per satu dibuka. Foto pertama saat ketiga korban baru ditemukan terpampang dilayar. Semua dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Korban pertama dan kedua dimutilasi tanpa ampun. Tercerai-berai dari tubuh utama mereka. Terserak di sekitar tempat dimana terakhir kali mereka dapat menghela napas kehidupan sebelum dipaksa untuk bertemu malaikat kematian.

 

Dan yang ketiga, lebih mengenaskan. Tubuhnya setengah tergantung dengan hanya memakai celana pendek yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tangan merentang diikatkan ke dinding, dengan bekas potongan melintang di leher dan bekas darah yang mengalir. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah tato yang dibentuk di seluruh permukaan tubuh depan sang korban.

Bekas ukiran pisau itu menghasilkan luka yang mengilustrasikan beberapa tanaman. Sulur tanaman anggur liar terukir secara simetris di sepanjang kedua tangan yang terentang. Di dadanya beberapa kuntum bunga yang dapat Seijuurou kenali, bunga tansy liar yang mekar dan di sepanjang kaki korban daun-daun tanaman yarrow.

 

_Declaration of war._

 

Netra merah delima Seijuurou menggelap. Tangannya meremas ponselnya dengan geram. Bahkan panggilan pemuda yang sempat mengalihkan dunianya pun tak terdengar. Amarah dalam dirinya menggelegak.

 

Jauh di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, sang alter terbangun dan menyeringai. Kedua bola mata merah-emas itu membara. Menyiratkan dahaga akan kepuasan untuk mengamuk membabi buta, melepaskan murka, meledakan amarah yang selama ini terkubur jauh di dalam jiwa.

_‘Bangunkan aku, Nii-san … biarkan aku mengambil alih. Akan kubuat mereka tahu apa jadinya telah membangkitkan amarah kita.’_

 

Bisikan menggoda itu membuat Seijuurou tenggelam jauh dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Sementara Kou menatap penuh horor pada sosok pria yang berdiri di hadapannya, yang sedang memancarkan aura murka yang luar biasa. Kou ketakutan.

 

“S-Sei … Se-Sei….” Suaranya merepet, mencoba memanggil pria yang telah melindunginya selama ini.

 

Seijuurou bergeming di tempatnya. Hingga Kou memeluknya dari belakang, terisak di punggungnya dengan gemetar. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

 

“Sei … Sei … hiks … Sei....”

 

Seijuurou melepaskan pelukan Kou dan memutar tubuhnya. Balas memeluk Kou sembari mengelus punggung pemuda berambut coklat itu untuk menenangkannya. Kou merangsekan wajahnya ke dada bidang Seijuurou, menangis, melampiaskan ketakutannya di sana. Seijuurou menggumamkan ‘maaf’, di sela kecupan yang bertubi-tubi dihujankannya pada puncak kepala Kou.

 

Seijuurou kembali membawa Kou untuk duduk di tepian ranjang. Membelai helai-helai coklat yang terasa begitu halus di telapak tangannya yang kasar. Mengusap-usap punggungnya yang gemetar. Kou masih tak mau melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari punggung Seijuurou.

 

“Kou … Kou … tenanglah. Maaf membuatmu ketakutan. Aku tidak sedang marah padamu. Tidak.”

 

Perlahan Kou berhenti terisak, mulai melonggarkan pelukannya. Seijuurou meraih dagu Kou dan mengecup bibirnya. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, sekadar ingin menenangkan si pemuda. Namun balasan Kou yang semakin atraktif membuat Seijuurou semakin gemas melumat bibir si pemuda.

 

Kou terengah, melenguh dalam ciuman mereka. Tangannya bergerak ke leher Seijuurou dan bertumpu di sana untuk mengimbangi ciuman mereka yang meliar. Seijuurou mendekap erat tubuh ramping Kou.  Tak berhenti memagut bibir tipis tapi _kissable_ milik Kou.

 

Tanpa sadar Kou menggerakan tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya yang menempel ketat dengan tubuh sang pria bergesekan. Menciptakan sensasi yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana sampai akhirnya Kou berada di pangkuan Seijuurou, dengan tubuh bawah mereka yang saling bergesekan. Piyama tidur Kou telah terlempar ke lantai, kemeja Seijuurou yang telah terbuka kancingnya.

 

Seijuurou sendiri sibuk memanja tubuh Kou. Mengecup lehernya, menggigit untuk meninggalkan jejak kepimilikan di leher itu. Jemarinya dengan lincah menari di titik-titik sensitif yang ada di tubuh Kou sehingga membuat pemuda itu tak berhenti mendesah, melenguh dan mengerang bergantian.

 

Tubuh Kou dibanting ke ranjang. Seijuurou merangkak ke atasnya dan menyambar lagi bibir Kou yang merekah merah. Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut si pemuda. Mengobrak-abrik pertahanan Kou dari sana. Kou tak kuasa menandinginya, harus pasrah di dominasi sang pria. Kou kembali mengerang, menghadirkan melodi baru yang disukai Seijuurou.

Tangannya mulai menuju ke selatan tubuh si pemuda, menyentuh gairah Kou yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Tubuh Kou menggeliat resah, bergerak-gerak penuh gelisah, tapi tidak menolak perlakuan Seijuurou padanya.

 

Seijuurou melepas pagutannya sejenak. Kou tersengal parah, dengan rakus menghirup pasokan oksigen yang sempat menipis di paru-parunya. Netra merah delima menatap sepasang netra sewarna tanah, gelayut kabut gairah tampak jelas tercermin di kedua pasang bola mata mereka. Kouki menelan ludah sebelum menganggukkan kepala. Tahu bahwa Seijuurou tak akan menyentuh lebih jauh tanpa izin darinya. Dan kini ia memberikannya.

 

Waktu bagaikan cepat berlalu. Yang Kou tahu, ia tidak pernah merasakan kepuasan yang seintens ini. Seijuurou membuatnya merasakan cinta. Merasa diinginkan, merasa dibutuhkan. Merasakan banyak hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan, kecuali sakit dan paksaan. Seijuurou membuatnya merasakan nikmat. Bibirnya tak berhenti menjeritkan ‘lagi, lagi dan lagi’ saat milik Seijuurou berada di dalam tubuhnya, menghunjam keras hingga menabrak titik nikmatnya di dalam sana dan membuatnya keluar berkali-kali.

 

Seijuurou sendiri tak bosan menjelajahi tubuh Kou yang begitu menggairahkan. Membuatnya merasa tak puas hanya dengan mengecup, tak puas jika hanya menyentuh. Kou membuat Seijuurou menggila. Menjungkirbalikan dunianya dan seluruh kewarasannya. Jeritan Kou bagaikan sebuah nyanyian yang membuatnya terus bersemangat untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada si pemuda.

 

Tubuh Kou bergetar dilanda gelombang gairah, kaki dan tangannya melemas karena tak kuat menopang dirinya, tubuh depannya meluncur turun ke atas bantal dengan pinggulnya menghadap ke atas. Seijuurou menopang bokongnya sambil terus memompakan miliknya di dalam tubuh Kou. Kou mendesah kuat-kuat di bantal.

 

Seijuurou mengeluarkan miliknya dan membalik tubuh Kou, menaruh sebelah kaki Kou ke atas pundaknya, lalu mengecup keningnya sebelum kembali melesakan miliknya ke dalam liang kehangatan di tubuh si pemuda. Kou kembali menjerit saat ujung perpanjangan tubuh Seijuurou menghantam telak titik kenikmatannya di dalam. lagi dan lagi. Sebelah tangannya dipakai untuk memanjakan milik Kou yang kembali menegak basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

 

“Sei … Sei … Ahn! Ah! A-Aku—Nghhh! Akh!”

 

“Sedikit lagi Kou. Kita keluar bersama.”

 

Kou mengangguk pelan sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Seijuurou semakin mempercepat entakan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Kou ikut tersentak-sentak bersamanya. Dorongan terakhir membuat keduanya disapu oleh badai orgasme yang hebat. Kou melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menjeritkan nama Seijuurou saat cairannya menyembur dari juniornya.

 

“SEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!”

 

Seijuurou keluar di dalam tubuh Kou dan mengisi penuh tubuh Kou dengan cairan putihnya. Ia mendekap erat tubuh Kou. Merasakan napas mereka yang tersengal, memburu, terengah-engah seperti habis berlari marathon. Namun ada kepuasan yang tercermin di bola mata meraka.

Seijuurou melonggarkan dekapannya. Mengecupi wajah Kou dari kening hingga ke bibir. Lalu berbaring di sampingnya. Membiarkan tubuh mereka beristirahat sejenak dari pergumulan panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

 

Sei membawa Kou kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Kembali mengecupi pipi Kou, ia berbisik lirih.

 

“Aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi aku menyukaimu, Kou.”

 

Kou membalik cepat tubuhnya menghadap Seijuurou, kepalanya mendongak, menatap antara penuh tanya dan tak percaya. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis.

 

“Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari manapun tempatmu berada saat ini. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. Aku menyayangimu.”

 

Seketika tubuh Kou bergetar karena haru. Air mata telah membanjiri wajahnya saat pernyataan itu terucap dari bibir Seijuurou. Seijuurou membawa jemarinya untuk menghapus tetesan air mata di wajah Kou.

 

“Apa kau tak suka, Kou?”

 

Kou menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. “Ti-Tidak … hiks … a-aku … sebenarnya aku juga … hiks … sa-ngat menyukai Sei. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sei meskipun itu hanya sebentar. Aku mau bersama dengan Sei.”

 

“ _As your wish, Kou. As your wish,_ ” ujar Seijuurou lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kou. Kou balas memeluk Seijuurou.

 

Hening sejenak. Keduanya menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain, hingga ponsel Seijuurou kembali berdering. Kali ini memainkan nada yang berbeda, lagu _Let Me Hear_ pun mengalun. Seijuurou terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Nama Kuroko Tetsuya tampil di layar ponsel. Seijuurou menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerimanya.

 

“Ya?”

_“Halo, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun, maaf bila mengganggu, tapi ini_ sangat penting. Darurat. _Bisakah kau segera kemari? TKP yang ada di kawasan pabrik sepatu di West Rakuzan.”_ Ada nada yang mendesak dari suara rekannya yang termuda di _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu.

 

“Aku sedang berusaha untuk ke sana, Tetsuya. 40 menit lagi aku akan sampai. Tunggu aku.”

 

_“Baik, Akashi-kun.”_

 

Sambungan telepon pun diakhiri. Kou memandang dengan sirat kecewa yang terpancar di bola matanya. Seijuurou segera kembali ke sisi Kou dan memberikannya pelukan hangat.

 

“Jangan sedih, Kou. Aku tidak bisa menolak tugas ini, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Aku juga tidak bisa membawamu ke sana. Risikonya terlalu besar dan aku tidak mau mereka menemukan kau di sana. Kau lebih aman di sini. Kau tidak perlu merasa takut, Kou.”

 

“Sei janji akan segera kembali?”

 

“Aku janji.”

 

Kou mengangguk. “Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu Sei di sini.”

 

Seijuurou menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi, mandi kilat. Keluar hanya dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggulnya.

 

“Kunci pintunya, Kou. Jangan buka pintu kalau bukan aku atau Takeda-san yang meminta pintunya dibuka. Kau mengerti kan?” ujars Seijuurou sambil lekas berpakaian. Kou mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

 

“Aku sudah meminta Takeda-san membawakan keperluan dan juga makanan untukmu, kalau Kou butuh sesuatu telepon Takeda-san, mengerti?”

 

Kou kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Seijuurou memasang dasinya dengan cepat dan menyambar jasnya dari atas sofa. Lalu menghampiri Kou dan mengecup kening pemuda itu.

 

“Aku pergi dulu, Kou.”

 

“Hati-hati, Sei.”

 

Seijuurou melabuhkan ciuman terakhir di bibir Kou sebelum melesat dan menghilang di balik pintu yang kemudian mengunci secara otomatis.

 

* * *

ooOoOoOoo

* * *

 

 

To be continue...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, ini seharusnya selesaintahun kemarin tapi apa daya rexa magernya kebangetan dan hampir lupa plotnya. /plaaakk  
> Fanfik ini diikutkan dalam rangka meramaikan refresh festival yang diadakan oleh Belinda Arimbi-san.  
> Semoga berkenan, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca.  
> Jaa ne ^_^  
> Rexa, sign out~


End file.
